Bella Can Sing AND HOME VIDEOS!
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Bella can sing and Edward finds out. Home videos are involved. Soon, they find out that Bells has a secret. Rating changed to M for later chapters. The home videos are coming in Bella Can Sing AND HOME VIDEOS part two. This is part one, just a BTW
1. Finding the CD!

Me: Please? Please? PLEASE?

SM: Nope

Me: Why not? *whimpers*

SM: Because it's my story

Edward: *walks in with Bella on his arm* Listen DeeDee YOU DONT OWN US!

Me: Fine... *murmurs quietly* i will own twilight one day

Edward: *smirks* no you wont

Me: DAMN YOU EDWARD... FINE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT EVER... Happy?

Edward: yes

Me: -.-""

EPOV

As I waited in the Volvo, I heard a crash from Bella's room. In a flash, I was out of the car and in her window, just to see her trying to hide a square case... a CD case! _What might that be_ I thought as I eased the window open silently. Apparently Bella heard me and turned around quickly, her hand flying to her throat.

"Edward! You scared the shit out of me!" Bella said, annoyed. I smiled crookedly, knowing she couldn't resist it. Her small footsteps sounded over to me as she hugged me tightly, wrapping my arms around her, I hold her close.

"Sorry that I scared you love. What's that in your hand?" I looked at the case with an amused expression before she hid it behind her back.

"Nothing!" she answered, to quickly. I smiled and ran quickly, grabbing the CD before she could move. "Edward! Please, don't."

I smiled and looked at the case. The words _Bella Sings _in black permanent marker stood out against the white case. Bella whined and flopped onto her bed.

"Looks like I know what we are doing today," I said teasingly. Bella's head snapped up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"No! Please, no!" she said. Just then, Emmett decided to make an appearance, jumping through her window. A big grin was visible on his face.

"So, Alice told me she had a vision of us watching a CD that Edward found and told me to come get you two," he said smirking. I sent a silent thank you to my favorite sister as Bella groaned. _Well, I see the CD so can we get home? I want to listen to Bells sing!_ Emmett thought to me. I nodded and my love sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we can watch it!" Bella sighed.

"Thanks love, I love you forever!" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and her hands gripped my arms.

"I love you too. Please, remember that," she murmured. I looked at her confused but nodded. Emmett groaned.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the love fest, I want to get home NOW!" he screamed. I looked at him with a raised brow, sometimes I wondered if he was actually a guy with a dick. Maybe him and Rosalie are faking their love making... Nah, their thoughts are terrible and I could see everything that they were seeing through their minds... Images forever scarred in my mind...

Bella tugged on my arm, having me jolt out of my thoughts. "Edward! Can we go now? I want the torture to end as soon as possible," she whined. I nodded and slung her over my back, jumping out the window behind Emmett. We ran full speed, knowing that everyone was waiting to listen to Bella's CD. Alice met us at the door and screamed. "OMFG I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR THIS!" I rolled my eyes at her.

When we got inside, we went straight to the living room, where the DVD player was all set up and ready to roll. Everyone's thoughts were curious and excited.

_Oh, I wonder what Bella's singing sounds like... Well, it must be beautiful, maybe just as beautiful as she is_, Esme thought. I smiled at her as Bella stared straight at the TV, waiting for her personal hell to end already. Alice put the CD in and so, the entertainment that is my love, Bella. As the TV lightened up, Bella groaned and closed her eyes, mumuring.

"Please, Lord al' Mighty have mercy and let the torture end... Not just for me, but for my family, the Cullens as well..." she whispered. Everyone looked at her, then back at the TV as Bella appeared. Esme gasped.

* * *

**I felt that I should end it there. :) Hope you like it, next chapter will be up... maybe the time I get my other story's chapter up. Please be patient and review... unless you want me to cry. Naw I'm just kidding... But I might, you never know.**


	2. Perfectly Good Heart

**SM: Hey Deedee, do you want Twilight?**

**Me: HELL YEAH!**

**SM: Well, too bad so sad. It still belongs to me.**

**Me: Damn you...**

**Edward: C'mon where is the disclaimer?**

**Me: *growls quietly, cursing at Edward in my thoughts, he smirks* Fine, I do not own Twilight... or Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift... Happy now Edward?**

**Edward and SM: YEAH! *i scowl***

**Me: *mutters* I hate you both...**

* * *

BPOV

I groaned and closed my eyes. Why oh why did I have to be so careless to that fucking CD? I sighed quietly as the TV lightened... Oh no. I heard a few gasps but kept staring at the TV with clouded eyes.

_TV Bella faced the camera and sighed. A easily seen forced smile appears on her face and starts to speak in a broken, depressed voice. "Hey... You probably noticed that I look... unhealthy... like zombie, right? Well, the reason is because... I'm heartbroken and I can't do anything. Ever since they left... Since _He _left... I can't say their names. It hurts to much." A tear falls down her face, only to be wiped away. "Their names tear at the hole that tore through my chest, that has been there ever since _He_ left._

_"I decided to... Sing out my sorrows. It will probably help me. Charlie is trying to get me to live with my mother in Jacksonville, but I don't want to go. So, the only way to stay is to try to get better, which is more than most likely not going to happen, but I'm doing as best as I can..."_

Esme seemed to crack, rushed over to me and dry sobbed into my shoulder. Her cold, rock- hard arms wrapped tightly around me. Her voice cracked when she spoke in my ear. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry we left! I didn't realise how much we affected you by leaving. Please, tell me that you forgive us." She cried into my shoulder as I patted her back awkwardly.

I didn't realise 'till now that Edward paused the CD for Esme.

"Esme... Mom, please I forgave all of you for leaving. I understand why you did it. Please, mommy don't cry!" I whispered in her ear. I heard her gasp when I said 'Mom' and 'mommy', then she looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled. "You were always a motherly figure to me. I felt like I should call you it, it helped didn't it?"

Esme gasped and hugged me tightly. She whispered in my ear, "Oh sweetie, you have no idea how much those words mean to me." Everyone pretended to give us privacy and not hear anything, but I saw smiles on their faces, even on Rosalie's. Edward pressed the play button on the remote and the CD restarted.

_Bella picked up a guitar and set it right on her lap, so it was easier for her to play. "Well, this first song is called Perfectly Good Heart. It is depressing so... Yeah. Maybe I should start singing, I talk to much..." Bella plays the guitar for the intro and soon she starts singing._

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
__Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
__Why would you wanna break  
__A perfectly good heart_

_Maybe I should've seen the signs  
__Should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized by the distance in the eyes  
That I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
__That you would walk away  
It don't make sense to me, but_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break  
__A perfectly good heart_

_It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get back the way it was before?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, why would you wanna break it_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
__Why would you take our love and tear it all apart now  
__Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
__Why would you wanna break  
__A perfectly good heart..."_

_After the song ended, Bella's face was tracked with racing tears. She hastily wiped them away and looked back at the camera, since she had a faraway look while she was singing. Then she spoke in a cracked voice again, "Well, there is Perfectly Good Heart. If any of them were to find this video, please remember that I love you and I hope you come back soon. I need all of you to be with me, especially E-edward." She winced slightly when she said his name but quickly regained herself._

_"I know he said that he didn't love me anymore, but there must be a different reason for him leaving. Maybe to protect me. News flash, I don't want to be protected if that means being away from him. Alice, I miss that pixie. Jasper, I forgive you for the accident at the birthday party... It was Alice's fault, I said no party or gifts. Carlisle... Somewhat of a father to me and very kind... Definitely the best doctor I have ever had. Esme, a mother that I always wanted, caring, loving... Oh I miss her. Emmett... That giant goof... What a baboon. And lastly, Rosalie, I may not have known her long, nor does she like me, but I can tell she is a great person, under all the ice." Bella sniffs as she talks of her vampire family and looks down for the rest._

_"I should be leaving. School is tomorrow and I already know it's going to be disastrous. I'm not getting into details. Bye, camera! Hope you enjoyed the song. Talk to you later." Bella reached over and turned off the camera, the last thing that was seen, was her putting the guitar in a case, then putting it in the closet._

Next thing I knew, after the screen went black, was a hyper pixie, practically strangling Edward. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER THAT?" Alice screamed into Edward's face. I pried Alice off Edward the best I could and sighed. Alice looked at me and smiled. "Oh and I missed you too." She hugged me tightly. Jasper looked at me with grateful eyes.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Bella. I truly am sorry about the party. And you are partly right about it being Alice's fault." Alice pouted at this. "Sorry, hun." He said to her in his Texan accent. Esme and Carlisle hugged me gently.

"We think of you as a daughter as well Bella. We are happy that you except us so completely," Carlisle smiled. I nodded and smiled back. Rosalie kept quiet, then spoke in her musical voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry about being so rude. I was jealous and being a bitch, forgive me?" I nodded at her and smiled.

"Of course."

Emmett screamed, "I AM NOT A BABOON I DO NOT HAVE A TAIL... or do baboons have tails... THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" I shook my head at him. Sometimes I wondered if he was really a five year old in disguise. Edward looked at me with sad eyes and I frowned.

"Bella, I am so sorry that we left. I'm sorry that I left. I had no idea that it would affect you so much. Please forgive me!" I saw tears gather in his eyes and kissed his lips softly.

"I already forgave you. I love you," I murmured into his ear and hugged him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. The screen started to lighten again and we waited for the next song.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review, good? Bad? No mean things though, just some suggestions if you think it's bad. Well, goodnight, my fingers hurt like hell and its WAY past midnight. Love all those who are nice to review and use no offensive words. :) I love Taylor Swift and this song BTW. I would also like to give thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter so, THANK YOU!**

**Lastly, I'm sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm still 13. Emmett-ness is AWESOME... random don't you think?**

**Oh and the question for the day is:**

**Which book do you love most out of these choices and why.**

**A: Twilight**

**B: House of Night series**

**C: Dracula**

**D: The Den of Shadows quartet**

**Please give me your answer in your review. :) Night peoplez.**


	3. Your Anything

**Me: Hey. Enjoy, I don't own Twilight. Happy?**

**Edward: Yes. Yes I am. :)**

**Me: Jerk.

* * *

**

BPOV

As the screen lightened, I took the chance to look at everyone. They seemed to want to listen to it, so I didn't stop that. I went back to snuggling into Edward, just as Bella appeared on the screen. It looked about twilight time.

_"Hey. I'm back and with a new song, but first, I wanted to ask you something. Do you think E-Edward and the Cullens are going to come back? You can think about as you listen to the new song."_

_She picked up the guitar and adjusted it on her lap. Her fingers tuned the strings expertly and hummed a little, tryng to get the tune right._

I, however, bolted upright and blushed. I remember this one. _Your Anything_... This one is embarrassing slightly. I curled back into Edward, making sure to hide my face.

_Once she got it right, she turned back to the camera. Brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, she spoke, "This song is called Your Anything... I made this while thinking of _him _last night. I realised I would be anything for him, so here you go..._

_I bet you lie awake at night  
Trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wondering if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got_

_[Chorus:]  
I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

_If you want hard to get  
If you want...  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one'll be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes_

_[Chorus]  
I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

_It's not like I'm giving up who I am for you  
but for someone like you it's just so easy to do_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need_

_If that's what you need_

_[Chorus]  
I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything"_

_Bella sniffed a little and turned back to the camera, since she was looking out her window. A small forced smile appears on her face as she puts her guitar down. "Hope you enjoyed. I will be Edward's anything, if he wanted me to be, that is. I love him, still."_

Edward took the time to kiss me passionately. "Oh love, I love you so much!"

"I love you too." My words were muffled by his lips but were still heard none the less. I felt him smile and he pulled away, me on full pout mode.

A few snickers sounded around the room and I pouted even more. Edward swept his fingers over my pouting bottom lip and I couldn't resist but smiling. His crooked smile grew and I knew I was a goner, turned into a sitting pile of solid goo.

I blushed as Alice made an 'awing' sound. Emmett screamed, "ENOUGH! TIME FOR THE THIRD SONG!"

I stared at him shocked, and being Emmett, he stuck his tongue out at me. I had the urge to have Edward rip it off, so he won't scream again.

The screen started lighting up and I sighed, waiting for more torture to come.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I will like to thank all those who have reviewed the last chapter. THANK YOU! :) Oh and for my other story _Cullens Read Twilight _I won't be able to update for a while, my mom took away my twilight books :(. Eh, I'll get them back soon, don't worry. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Sorry if you don't like it.**


	4. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Me: I FINALLY OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Edward: No, no you don't.**

**Me: Fuck you Edward.**

**Edward: When and where?**

**Me: Here and now.**

**Edward: Alright. *walks over to me***

**Me: NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! FINE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Edward: Good girl. *sits back down***

**Me: I hate you but love you at the same time. Oh and I also do not own I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift... sadly.**

**Edward: *snickers and I flip him off, making Bella slap me***

**Me: *pouts* No fair!**

* * *

BPOV

Sigh. Well, this can't get any worse, unless... Soon the screen was fully lit and I groaned. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him, me only being too happy to comply. Bella was soon visible and it looked like she had been crying. Oh, that's right I was crying before this song. Whoops.

_Bella sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, staring sadly into the camera. "Hey. I've been thinking about them again, I had another nightmare. Charlie doesn't care... He doesn't come in and see if I'm alright anymore. It hurts... Though not as much as the Cullens leaving but it still does. Anyway, I've been thinking of them, especially Edward. That caused me to write a new song. It's called I'm Only Me When I'm With You. Enjoy." She picked up the guitar, tuned it and started playing._

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you  
__I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_ Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears}  
My secrets or deepest fears  
And through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me  
You say you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
__To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else  
__It's so hard to be myself  
__And only you can tell_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
__To let you know that what I feel is true  
And, I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you,  
Uh huh uh,  
Yeah_

_Bella wiped her eyes and smiles at her memories. She murmurs almost silently but the camera catches what she says. "Forbidden to remember... Terrified to forget." Then she speaks a little louder. "Well, I hoped you enjoyed. When he left, he took me with him. All that is left is the body. Just like a zombie." She forces a small laugh. "Well, it's late, goodnight. I'll try to fall asleep but no promises." She reached over and turned off the camera._

I didn't realize that I was singing along under my breath, till Edward pressed his lips against mine. A smile stretched across my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away, a little too soon for my liking.

"Oh Bella. That was beautiful. And just so you know, I don't want to live without you either and I'm only me when I'm with you, love. Always," he murmured, his forehead pressed against mine. I smiled.

"You already know I feel the same way, my Edward," I whispered. An awing sound sounded from Alice and Esme smiled, beaming with happiness for her son.

"Awww you two are so CUTE together!" Alice squealed. I giggled, blushing softly as Edward held me tighter. I never wanted to leave his arms. It felt to right.

"Alright, alright, enough with the lovey dovey! You are killing me, Bella. With all that emotion coming from you, I'm surprised you aren't a vampire!" Jasper groaned. I smiled apologetically. Edward looked at me and then at Jasper.

"Can you let me feel her love, Jasper?" Edward said almost quiet enough so I couldn't hear. I looked at him in question. "I just want to see for myself love."

Jasper nodded and looked like he was concentrating on something. I felt Edward stiffen next to me and I looked at him with worry. His face was twisted, until he smiled and kissed me hard.

"I was such a fool! I never thought you could feel something so strong. I underestimated you... Again," he said kissing me again. I blushed brightly and soon was crushed with pounds and pounds of warmth. Edward's love. Jasper let me feel Edward's love for me.

The love stretched through me quickly, warmth and fuzziness everywhere in my body. I gasped when I felt the mixed feelings.

"Adoration." I whispered.

"For every time I see you."

"Fear."

"That you will run from me and that I would lose you."

"Lust."

"For you."

"Love and passion... lots of it."

"What I feel for you everyday, it only grows." He kissed my forehead and breathed in my scent.

Soon, I was able to move again and hugged him to me tightly. "Thank you... And thank you Jasper... For letting me feel Edward's feelings."

Jasper nodded. "Now you're welcome darlin'," he said in his Texan accent. The screen lightened and Bella was starting to be seen. Onto the next song.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) REVIEW PLEASE LOVE YOU WHO REVIEWS! :) Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review please, I am waiting. If you don't I might cry. The more reviews, the faster I put up my new chapter. Maybe if you go to my other story _Cullens Read Twilight_ and read that one, I'll write faster for both. I got my Twilight books back today! :) Have a nice day, night, whatever. **

**Oh and THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOUZZZZZZZ!**


	5. Forever and Always, Mine

**Me: But why?**

**SM: Because, I'm the one who made Twilight happen. Without me, the saga wouldn't even exist.**

**Me: *thinks it over and nods, sighing* Good point... But can I have Jasper?**

**Alice: HELL NO!**

**Me: PIXIE ALICE! *tackles and clings to the pixie* I choose her! *pouts at SM when she shakes her head.**

**SM: Nope!**

**Me: Damn you all...**

**Edward: Too late.**

**Me: Fuck you Eddie! FINE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, HAPPY?**

**All of them: Yeah.**

**Me: -_-**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Sigh. Only a few more songs to go. This is torture. Why did that stupid CD have to fall... WHY ME?

The screen lightened and showed the Cullen's driveway. They looked at me, I was blushing badly.

"Just watch and STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I said, grumbling. They laughed and nodded. Bella's voice sounded from behind the camera.

_"Well, for the first time in a few months, I am walking to the Cullen's house." She trips over a rock or something, making Bella and the camera fall. "OW! Okay . . . Make that, I _was _walking to the Cullen's house. I fell again. . ." She got up and started walking again._

_When Bella gets to the door, she hesitates. A deep breath is heard before her hand pushes the door open, showing furniture covered in white sheets._

_"Okay, so I guess, they wanted to make a quick retreat from this town, telling by the fact that everything is still here. Hm, I hope the piano is still where it was last time... Before Jasper fell onto it."_

Jasper sighed. "Sorry Bella... Again." I looked at him with amused eyes.

"It's okay Jasper, I'm just happy that you guys got a new one before ya'll left."

_"Aha! Found the piano." In the dim light you can see a brand new black piano. "This is perfect." _

_Bella set the camera on top of the piano while she sat down on the bench. Her eyes skimmed over the keys, before her small hand swept over them, making notes hang in the air. _

I felt Edward's eyes turn to me, but I continued staring at the T.V..

_"I know I told Esme that I don't play the piano, but I lied. I didn't want to play at the time, but now I do. I want them to see how talented I am... That I can actually do something right, and not screw everything up. I'm sorry, emotions getting in the way." She doesn't look up from the piano keys as she plays a few high, tinkling notes that hang._

_"Maybe I should start playing. This song is called Forever and Always. I made it when I was thinking about some promises Edward made me. Looks like some were not kept." Bella starts playing and sings in a heartbreaking voice. The dim, grey light coming in from the window casting a shadow on her face, her eyes closed._

_Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore

_Baby what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're half way out the door_

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always

_Oh, oh and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always_

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so

_Oh, oh_

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
back up , baby back up, please back oooh back up  
back up baby back up

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah  
_

_Bella slows down and opens her eyes. After blinking a few times, she takes her hands off the piano keys and looks straight into the camera. "Forever and always... Yeah, we can only wish right?" She looks at her watch and yelps, falling off the piano bench. "OW! Dammit... Okay, well I got to home and hopefully fix the giant bruise on my head. Bye!" _

_She reaches up from the ground and turns off the camera. The screen turns black._

The first thing I felt was Edward kissing my nose and temple. I looked at him with wide eyes. Awkward...

"Why didn't you tell me you could play Bella?" Esme asked me, looking hurt. I sighed.

"I just didn't want to be the center of attention. Besides, at the time I couldn't play as good as that," I said, shrugging. Esme nodded and soon, she towed me to Edward's piano.

"Play! Please? For me?" Esme said, pouting. I nodded and turned to the keys, wondering what to play. Oh, I know. What about Mine? That will be perfect. But, it's supposed to be on a guitar... Eh oh well. I always wanted to do this song on a piano.

I smiled at everyone of the Cullens, even Rosalie. And without a word, I turned back to the keys and played swiftly, my fingers flying over the keys. Then, I started to sing.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I could see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I let my voice grow a tiny bit stronger as my eyes unfocused, just letting the music flow through me. A smile was plastered onto my face as I looked out the window. My eyes drifted back to the keys as

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

My voice turned sad and I looked down at the keys. I gotta keep singing, no stopping now. I want Edward to hear this.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_

I let my voice grow stronger and looked back up, getting lost in the song even further. I even forgot that Edward and the others were standing behind me. Odd, I must have been sucked up deeply by my song.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

I stopped playing and sighed. Esme's tear less sobs made me look at her. She rushed forward and hugged me tightly.

"That was so beautiful, sweetie!" Esme sobbed onto my shoulder and I awkwardly patted her shoulder in comfort.

"Um thank you? I actually made Mine a few weeks ago. While you were gone, Edward," I said, looking at him.

His smile dazzled me and he hugged me, kissing my lips gently. "That was the best song I heard in a hundred years, love."

I smiled and took notice that the TV was lightening again. I sighed, just a few more songs Bella, then it will be all over.

* * *

**What you think? Like it or hate it? Sorry it took so long to update. Forgive me. Review!**


	6. Calls, Secrets, Gatherings

**I don't own Twilight. Enjoy though. And sorry if this one is terrible, I just got bored and this came up. Again Sorry :(.**

* * *

BPOV

Just as we were sitting down, the phone rang. I looked at Edward, who was looking at Alice.

"It's Charlie. I don't know why he's calling though. Something about Bella not being at their house," she said, shrugging. Oh. Well, hell, I forgot what tonight was.

"I'll answer it!" I said as I jumped up and went to the kitchen to answer the shrill phone. I heard Alice protesting but I ignored her, picking the phone off the hook. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells! Where are you? Don't you remember what tonight is?" Charlie asked. I sighed and smiled.

"Oh hell yeah I do. Sorry Dad, I just needed to come get something from the Cullens. I'll be home in ten to thirty minutes, okay?" I said, looking into the living room quickly. They were watching the CD again, Bella on screen singing White Horse. I hate that song...

"Yeah just hurry home. We have to get ready before the Blacks get here. Oh and invite the Cullens okay Bell?" he asked, uncertain. I smiled.

"Okay, sure Dad. See you," and with that, I hung up. Making sure the vampires don't notice, I write a quick note.

_You are currently invited to the Swan's home tonight at 8 p.m sharp.  
Please be there. It would be so much fun. Love you all!  
__- Bella :)_

When I left that on the counter, I ran out as silently as possible. With any luck, Edward didn't notice, or anyone else. Looking over my shoulder one more time, I ran into the forest. Okay, now I'm really late. I could see the sun setting. DAMMIT! I was pushing myself, until I decided I was out of any vampire's sight range.

I was falling forward before I caught myself on my paws. Yeah you heard me right. Paws. Like mountain lion paws. Okay, so what? I'm a shape-shifter\ vampyre... And no not like the ones at La Push. My kind of shape- shifter can change into ANYTHING... Even a unicorn. Hehe.

Also, I'm a different kind of vampyre from the Cullens. **(A\N I'm referring to the House of Night series vampires, but it's not a cross-over) **I have concealer on my forehead and face to hide my marks I got.

I'm so happy I was able to survive the Change. Charlie was the only one who didn't consider me a freak. I'm happy about that, since Renée basically threw me out. Phil's fault, ever since she married him, she hasn't cared about me. She continued to act like a child. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts about her and him.

I ran faster, pushing myself to the limit again. When I looked back up at the sky, I noticed that the sun was almost where it was last I checked. It didn't matter anyway I was almost home. Just a few more bounds and I was through Charlie's back door, still a mountain lion.

Charlie jumped up and smiled. "Good, go get ready Bells." I nodded and trotted up the stairs. I knew he recognized me by my Mark, which is shining on my forehead, a sapphire blue crescent moon. There was additional tattoos on it too. They remind me of waves and symbols.

My tattoos framed my eyes and cheek bones quite nicely. I sighed. I hope my vampire family, the Cullens won't treat me any different. One can hope. I shifted back to my vampyre form (my usual form) and wiped off the concealer that was over my Mark. You know, I always thought that the Mark meant that I would be a freak, but it only made me look cooler.

I looked at myself in the mirror hanging over the dresser and smiled. Edward always said I had big eyes, that's a result of the Change. My long hair is also a result of the Change, my nails aren't as long as they're supposed to be. I don't like long nails, they creep me out so I file them down. Just enough the be considered a French Manicure.

I love my looks like this. I don't care what the bitches say at the House of Night, they always put me down, but they knew I was special to the goddess, Nyx. If they knew how special.

You see, when I first got there, as a third former, I had a strange scene with the vampyre goddess, Nyx. I was looking for my grandmother but, yeah. Anyway, the goddess chose me to be her look out I guess you can call it.

Once again, I shook my head, to clear it. I had one hour to get ready, then get the backyard set up. Everything had to be perfect.

When I looked through my hidden closet, I found the perfect outfit. A black MINI- skirt that came to the tops of my thighs, knee-high black high heeled boots, and a tank top with a skulls on it with roses around the skulls. Yeah, I know its Gothic but it is night time. I just want to blend in with it. Also, I know it's a bit revealing, but what the hell? It's a Gathering, we're supposed to have fun. **(A\N. outfit on profile XD)**

When Charlie saw my outfit, he shook his head. "Are you trying to give everyone a heart attack?" he asked, laughing. I smiled. He never gave a damn on what I wore. I'm happy about that, since I love to wear revealing clothing at Gatherings.

"I don't know, maybe," I said, laughing with him. I grabbed some lawn chairs and set them around the fire pit in Dad's backyard. That was done quickly, so I went out to get the fire wood. After getting a giant armful, I came back and put it next to the pit. Charlie called me inside to get instruments.

I smiled. My favorite parts of Gatherings were the music and hanging out. These are always nice times. Maybe the pack and the Cullens can get to know each other while they are here. This is a night of peace. Actually, me and the pack also have a treaty, very much like the one with the Cullens, but, I'm actually allowed to drink human blood, since I can't Change them with one bite, I'm not a fucking Tracker.

Charlie told me to get the electric and acoustic guitars and microphone. He went to get the drums from the basement as I put the stage up. The moon will provide light, but I let some torches burn. You know, like the ones in Hawaii? The stage was set and the guitars were in place, in their holders. I set the microphone at the edge of the stage.

I heard an _urg _sound come from the house. Charlie was stuck getting the drums up... Again.

With a sigh, I went to help Dad. After a few minutes of pushing and pulling, we finally got the drums up onto the stage. Everything was set and just in time too. I heard the wolves running down the road and two cars coming down the opposite direction. The pack and Cullens. Yay.

I went to the front door and heard growls. Oh no! I opened the door quickly to see the pack crouching, the Cullens (except Carlisle and Esme) exactly the same. I sighed and whistled. They winced and covered their ears.

"Hey, no fighting! This is a night of goddamn peace and dammit, don't ruin it!" I yelled, hands on my hips. Edward was the first to look at me, he froze. I looked at him in question, then remembered I didn't put concealer on my Mark.

"Hey Bells! Thanks for letting us come back after last time," Seth said, sheepishly. I smiled.

"You guys are lucky I can't hold a grudge. Go on out back, the foods where it always is," before I was even done speaking, all the wolves, even Sam, ran to the back. I sighed and shook my head. Hopefully, they would leave enough food for me and Charlie.

I heard Emmett laugh and snapped my gaze back to him.

"What is so funny Emmett?" I asked him, almost glaring.

"Bells, why the hell did you draw on your face with marker?" he continued to laugh. I gasped and grew mad.

"I DID NOT USE MARKER ON MY FACE EMMETT CULLEN! NOW IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE, YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!" I yelled, holding back tears of anger. Edward punched Emmett, making him shut up.

"Much better," Alice said. Then she notices my revealing outfit and squealed. "Bella! I thought you didn't have any fashion sense but you do!"

Edward looked at my clothes and his mouth flopped open. He looked like a sexy fish. Okay, odd. Carlisle was the next to speak up.

"Bella, why do you have that thing on your face?" he asked, curious. I grinned.

"Tell ya'll later, now come on! It's time for the Gathering!" I said, squealing. Charlie laughed behind me and walked back outside. I followed him, the vampires following. I heard a surprised yelp from Jacob from outside. Charlie laughed harder.

"He seemed to notice that his imprint is here," he said. I nodded and felt Edward grab my hand. I looked at him and he smiled. When we got outside, the fire was already going and the food was halfway gone. Jacob and Nessie were curled up together, Jared and Kate were the same, Sam and Emily were too, Paul and Rachel were kissing. I looked at the moon. It was halfway up. Time to get the party started.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks ass. I'm tired and can't think straight. I just thought this would be funny... I don't know, I thought it up when I was in school today and my head was being blended together with math problems.**

**Review... then again, just tell me how bad it is...**


	7. Southern Voice and My History

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

BPOV

As I glanced at Edward, a smile was placed on his face as he looked at my backyard. That made me smile. Jacob called out to me.

"Bells! Who's going first this time?" he asked, excited to start, as always. I shook my head and jumped into my tree, the one I always sit in at my Gatherings. Vampyres seem to love nature, the scent is calming. Jacob took his usual spot under me, Nessie **(AN sorry about not saying anything, but Nessie isn't going to be Bella and Edward's daughter)** sat right next to him.

"Okay, okay, everyone take your seats! Time to get started, the moon is moving and we have this night to have peace and fun with vampires, vampyres, and the wolves. Charlie, will you please go first?" I said smiling. He nodded and sat down. The Cullens sat farthest from the fire, Edward next to me, Carlisle and Esme closer to the stage, Rosalie and Emmett in a tree close to my own, and Alice and Jasper in a bigger lawn chair, Alice on his lap.

"Wait, why did you say vampire twice Bells?" Emmett asked. I laughed and so did the wolves and Charlie. The vampires looked at us like we lost our minds.

"I said it because there are two types of vampires here," I replied grinning madly. The Cullens had confusion on their faces, even Carlisle. I sighed and looked at Charlie. "Would you like to explain, Dad, or shall I?" He motioned for me to explain and I sighed again.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked, worried and a bit annoyed.

"After Charlie starts with his song, I will tell you," I said to the Cullens. Then I looked at Jacob. "Hey Jake? Can you get me my red wine with my... Um... Special ingredient?" I asked, stuttering a little. He nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Where is it Bella?" he asked in a bored tone. I smiled.

"In the cellar, the red bottle," I instructed him. He rolled his eyes again and went to get my wine. Vampyres never get drunk and so I drink wine and beer. The only way for a vamp to get wasted is drinking too much blood. I always have my blood mixed in with the wine. BTW the blood is from a doner, so I won't drink to much from a human.

Edward looked at me and growled. "You drink?" he growled. I nodded, unashamed and waited for Jacob. Just as he got back outside, he threw the bottle to me and I caught it easily. Taking a glass from a carved section in my tree's trunk, I poured the wine and blood into it. Inhaling the scent of the sweet aroma, I took a small sip.

"Okay, I think we should get started, the moon seems to be impatient," Charlie said, chuckling. I nodded and he grabbed his guitar. Sitting in a lawn chair he grinned. "This song is called Southern Voice. Bella thought it would be a good song to open the night with, since we have newcomers." he introed chuckling.

Without anymore waiting, he strummed his guitar and started.

"_Hank Williams sang it, Number 3 drove it  
__Chuck Berry twanged it, Will Faulkner wrote it  
__Aretha Franklin sold it, Dolly Parton graced it  
__Rosa Parks rode it, Scarlett O. chased it_

_Smooth as the hickory wind  
__That blows from Memphis down to Apalachicola  
__It's, "Hi y'all, did ya eat well?  
__Come on in, I'm sure glad to know ya"_

_Don't let this old gold cross  
__And this Allman Brothers t-shirt throw ya  
__It's cicadas making noise  
__With the Southern voice_

_Hank Aaron smacked it, Michael Jordan dunked it  
__Pocahontas tracked it, Jack Daniels drunk it  
__Tom Petty rocked it, Dr. King paved it  
__Bear Bryant won it, Billy Graham saved it_

_Smooth as the hickory wind  
__That blows from Memphis down to Apalachicola  
__It's, 'Hi y'all, did ya eat well?  
__Come on in, I'm sure glad to know ya"_

_Don't let this old gold cross  
__And this Crimson Tide t-shirt throw ya  
__It's cicadas making noise  
__With the Southern voice_

_Jesus is my friend, America is my home  
__Sweet iced tea and Jerry Lee  
__Daytona Beach, that's what gets to me  
__I can feel it in my bones_

_Smooth as the hickory wind  
__That blows from Memphis down to Apalachicola  
__It's, 'Hi y'all, did ya eat well?  
__Come on in, I'm sure glad to know ya"_

_Don't let this old gold cross  
__And this Charlie Daniels t-shirt throw ya  
__We're just boys making noise  
__With the Southern voice, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Southern voice  
__I got a Southern voice  
__Southern voice_"

Charlie stopped and smiled. "Okay, you know, I chose the song. I tried to be cool and this one is new... So y'all are lucky." I noticed that he let his southern accent slip through, like mine and smiled. Charlie smiled back, his eyes light.

"Who's next?" Jake asked. Emmett yelled, along with Edward.

"Wait! Didn't Bella say she would tell us what the reason about the two types of vampires thing?" they asked at the same times. Charlie looked at me and I sighed. After sharing a look with him, having a secret conversation, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll tell you..." I murmured and leaned against the tree trunk. Everyone looked at me expectantly and waited. "Okay, y'all want to know why I say there are two types of vampires?" They nodded. "It's because of this," I pointed at my Mark which was glowing proudly on my forehead.

"What does a freaky tattoo have to do with anything?" Emmett asked and I grew mad. Very mad. No one EVER makes fun of my Mark.

Charlie saw my expression and smirked. "You really shouldn't have said that Cullen. She can be very protective over her Mark," he said, chuckling. And he was damn right.

"Why would she be protective of that thing? It's obviously a drawing that she did herself," Emmett said shrugging. I saw red, growing madder and madder with each word he said.

"Your funeral vamp," Charlie said laughing. He sat back and enjoyed the show. Edward saw me trembling, my eyes narrowed into slits, fire burning in them, my lips curled into a snarl.

"Wha-" Edward was cut off when I launched myself at Emmett pinning him down quite easily. He tried to push me off, but I wouldn't budge. I started hitting everywhere I could.

"NEVER! TALK! ABOUT! MY! MARK! LIKE! THAT! EVER! AGAIN!" I yelled in between punches. Charlie was laughing and video taping this. I'm glad he enjoys the show. Edward pulled me away from Emmett, me fighting all the way back to my tree. I was still seeing red and fuming. Emmett looked scared, good.

"So may I continue?" They nodded, afraid to speak after what they just saw. I smirked. "As I was saying, the two types of vampires thing has to do with my Mark." I said. Then hesitated. "Because... I am a vampyre," I murmured. Total silence, then laughter filled the air. Only the Cullens were laughing, no one else, they knew how serious I was.

I frowned. "Stop laughing NOW!" I yelled, again, upset. They quieted down instantly.

"How can you be a vampire? You aren't cold, you are warm. You don't have sharp teeth, you have human teeth. How?" Edward asked. I noticed that he was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I'm a different type of vampyre. My type can die if we don't make it through the Change. Your kind lives through it no matter what. My kind have to go to a special school called House of Night. You can act normal. We are different," I murmured, looking at Edward directly. I noticed that he looked at my Mark, the waves and symbols surrounding my eyes and going down my neck, over my shoulders, down my back and over my thighs.

"Then what's with the Mark?" he asked. I smiled.

"This Mark shows that I have survived the Change and an adult vamp. It also shows that I am powerful," I said with a smile. I was so unusual during my time at the House of Night. My Mark was filled in and added to in my first week of school as a third former. My hand traced over my Mark and tattoos absentmindedly.

"I still don't get it," he murmured.

"When I was in Phoenix, I was Marked by a Tracker. I was considered a freak at the time, I too thought I was one. When I got home, Renee and Phil basically threw me out and onto the streets. Dad was the only one who didn't think I was a freak. He let me come here, but first I had to get to the House of Night before my sickness got worse. My mentor didn't know why my Mark was already filled in and added to. Neither did I.

"I, soon discovered that I had powers. I can shape shift and control all five elements," as an example, I flicked my hand and fire was on my fingers. I blowed it out quickly and a tail appeared behind me. "See? Time passed and I was able to leave the House of Night in my first year. That is how I came here. Renee and Phil wouldn't let me come back..."

Charlie spoke up then. "I took her in. I honestly loved to see vampyres and Bella was my daughter which only made it better. The thing is that she can stay up all night and sleep during the day. Good thing she doesn't get burned by the sun, it only makes her uncomfortable. If she did, she wouldn't be able to go to school, huh?"

They nodded and looked back at me to gawk and Jacob saved me. "So, again I ask, who is singing next?"

"I will," I said and my guitar hovered to me, using wind and spirit elements. Edward kissed my forehead and smiled. He didn't run away... HE DIDN'T RUN AWAY! Oh my God... Oops, I mean oh my Nyx. My Mark tingled a little at the feel of Edward's lips against it.

"So beautiful..." I heard him murmur. Well, this song better be good, because I want him to know even more how I feel about him. My turn to sing. Fun.

* * *

**So what you think? Sorry if it took longer than you wanted. I was working on my other stories. And that reminds me, I will update for Cullens Read Twilight soon. I've been working on my newer stories. Review! :)**


	8. Sparks Fly and Passion

** Me:****Hey I don't own Twilight. Enjoy.**

**Edward: Good girl.**

**Me: Go away. Oh and by the way, I kind of have to change the lyrics to the song... So yeah... Just so you're not confused. Enjoy Sparks Fly!**

**Edward: *mutters* Just tell them the truth and say that if you said topaz eyes, it wouldn't be fair t-**

**Me: *slaps my hand over his mouth* SHUT UP! DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Edward: *licks my hand***

**Me: EWWWWWWWWW *jumps away, wiping my hand* YOU NASTY! Oh and there is a lemon in this chapter. When it comes, I will mark it for those who don't want to read it. If you do want some hotness, continue reading. Enjoy what my dirty mind can come up with. I tried my best.**

**Edward: *groans and looks at Bella with black eyes* Just hurry up Dee. You are testing my self control.**

**Me: Fine.**

* * *

Bpov

After tuning the guitar, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I smiled and looked up, meeting everyone's eyes. "Okay, okay stop staring at me. It's kind of freaking me out," I muttered. Everyone laughed and sat back, looking away slightly. Blinking a few times, I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready. This one is called Sparks Fly. Hope you enjoy. This one is very new," I said grinning. Edward looked at me and Jacob laughed.

"Nice choice Bells!" Jake said while chuckling.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that this is in the point of view of me and Nessie, Jake?" I asked him mockingly. He immediately stopped laughing and waited patiently.

I looked around, then at the moon. Clouds flew past it and made it foggy. It still shone down on the Gathering, but not as bright as it is when the clouds are gone.

Flames flew across my skin as I let the fire element go for a sec. Turning back to the circle, I started to play.

_ The way you move is like a full on rain storm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
__That should send me running  
__But I kinda know I won't get far _

_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

I noticed that Jake was looking at Nessie with love deep in his eyes. Sneaking a peek at Edward, I could see him doing the same. I smiled and continued singing.

_Cause I see sparks fly  
__Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really somthing  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good_

Edward shook his head and smiled. My eyes fluttered closed and I once again got sucked into the music.

_And I could wait patiently_  
_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now  
__Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly  
Oh baby smile  
And the sparks fly... _

The end of the song was met with total silence. When I opened my eyes, I saw the shocked and joyus faces of my vampire family. I took a quick deep breath and looked at Edward. He was looking at the ground, so I couldn't see his face. I was about to touch his shoulder when he jumped down from the tree branch we were on.

"I'll be back in a bit," was all he said. Edward left without another word and I ran to follow him.

"Edward! Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him once I got behind him. He stopped and turned to me slowly. I gasped when I saw his face. It looked beautiful but even more so. Happiness was coming off him in strong waves as he caught me up in arms, swinging me in a circle.

"Nothing is wrong love! Everything is so right, just how it should be!" he said laughing. I smiled at the sound and kissed his sweet lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply.

LEMON!:

"Bella..." My name fell off his lips in a sigh as his hand ran soft circles on my exposed thigh. Moaning silently, I kissed down Edward's neck, biting and nipping. Edward's answering moan made me so wet and needy for him.

"Edward please," I whimpered looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please make love to me!" I yelped. His crooked smile appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping now, love," he said, his eyes turning pitch black with want. This turned me on even further, so much that I felt wetness trickle down my thigh. Edward inhaled deeply and pressed me up against a tree licking my neck.

"Bella, your scent is intoxicating," he pushed his hips against mine. I could feel something hard and bulging in his pants and I gasped. "Do you see how much I want you? Do you see what you do to me?" Edward growled in my ear.

Letting out a needy moan, I fell to my knees and unzipped Edward's faded blue jeans. Popping the button out of its hole, I tugged the denim down, leaving Edward only in his T-shirt and boxer briefs. In this position, Edward's hard dick was clearly visible. My pussy grew impossibly wetter and started aching for Edward's cock.

"Bella... you don't have to do this," Edward murmured, watching me. I already tugged down his boxer briefs and sucked on the head between my lips. A surprised, pleasure groan left Edward, encouraging me on. I sucked more of his cock into my mouth holding him still by his thighs. "B-Bella!"

I moaned as he started thrusting into my mouth, down my throat. I flicked my tongue against him on each thrust, Edward moaning and groaning.  
"Bella what do you want me to do?" he growled, pulling out of my mouth.

"I want you to fuck my throat with your big, thick cock Edward," I said clearly, smiling innocently. He growled at my choice of words and opened my mouth. Without hesitation, he plunged his cock back down my throat and started fucking it fast. I moaned as my hand went up to Edward's balls and rubbed gently.

"Fuck Bella! I love your hot little mouth! It feels so good on my fucking cock!" Edward groaned loudly. Rubbing his balls harder, I felt Edward start to tremble, slowing down his movements, fucking my throat slowly. "Mm, baby keep it up and I'm not going to last long," he said smirking.

Rolling my eyes, I sucked his cock down my throat so that I was deep- throating him. Edward moaned and threw his head back, his hand on the back of my head. Moving my head up and down, I was able to throw Edward over the edge. He came down my throat so suddenly that I froze as the first stream of cum hit the back of my throat.

Moaning, I took down all of his sweet cum, licking away every last drop from his cock and my lips.

"Bella... Fuck baby I need to be inside of you soon. But not yet," Edward said. I looked up at him, but I was laid on my back. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes, love," he murmured in my ear. Fallen leaves brushed against my back as I pulled my tank top away from my body, Edward staring at me the whole time.

"Fuck, you're beautiful, love!" before I could respond, Edward was kissing me with urgency. He didn't take time to properly take my skirt off, he just tore it away, along with my black laced panties. My eyes turned heavy and half lidded, my irises darkening. With a smirk on his face, Edward kissed down my stomach and to my wet southern region.

"Mm, you smell divine love. So wet, so swollen. Is this for me love?" he asked, his voice dripping with sex. I groaned and grew impossibly wetter than before.

"Yes baby! Oh Yes! It's all for you Edward!" I moaned loudly. He smirked and licked my thigh, moving closer to my pussy. Mm it feels soooo good! Why couldn't he have done this earlier?

"Good, because I am really hard for you... Again," he said, as if he was embarrassed. I moaned as his tongue flicked across my clit, my hips bucking. A long cold finger slipped to my entrance and ran down my entrance. My eyes watched Edward play my body like an instrument. Soon, too soon, I screamed.

"OH FUCK EDWARD! I'M CUMMING!" I screamed. Edward moaned licking my cum, not wasting a drop.

"Mm, love you taste so good!" he murmured against my pussy. Edward climbed up my body and kissed me, positioning his head at my lower lips. "Love, I have to be inside you. Are you ready?"

I nodded and he pushed in, breaking through my barrier. I gasped, tears flooding my eyes. Edward stilled himself, holding me gently, whispering loving words into my ear. As soon as the pain was replaced with pure clean pleasure, I bucked my hips against Edward. We both moaned and he started thrusting in and out of me.

"Ugh, Bella! You feel so good, so hot, so tight," he murmured as he started to thrust faster. My back arched when he hit my g-spot. Ugh that felt so good! **(honestly, I have no idea what is going on. I'm only thirteen and still a fucking virgin... A dirty virgin** **XD)**

"Edward! I'm going to cum, keep going please!" he did as I said and thrust inside me harder. I screamed, eyes rolling back. "EDWARD!" My words were swallowed into the night as I came hard on his cock. Edward grunted and with one last thrust, he tensed and split his seed inside me.

"Bella I'm cumming!" he murmured against my neck. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me softly. Edward groaned when his cell started ringing.

EPOV

This better be good because if it isn't I'm going to kill someone. When I looked at the caller I.D. it showed Alice's name on the screen. Of course, I thought bitterly as I answered my frantic pixie sister.

"May I help you sister dear?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. I looked down at Bella and she was watching with her brown doe-like eyes. If I looked closer, I could see some sapphire blue mixed in it.

"Yes, you can get back to the Gathering. You can fuck Bells later," and with that, she hung up. Closing my phone, I heard Bella sigh.

**End of Lemon:**

"I guess we better be getting back," she said, pouting. I must have looked like her since Bella's soft, vampyre fingers traced over them. "Don't pout, love. There is no need, since we will be repeating our activities after the Gathering... As soon as possible!" she said with a wink. I smiled and turned to the meeting spot of the Gathering.

With Bella on my arm we went back to the circle with our friends and family.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I ran into some complications. :( But I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the sudden rate changing, I kept rolling this around in my mind and so... The lemon popped up and I changed the rating.**

**I hope you aren't mad with me. *pouts* I'll be really sad if you are.**

**But I want to thank all those who reviewed... THANK YOU! LURV REVIEWERS! Review and say if you like it... For the people who didn't read the lemon, tell me how you liked the basic part. Those who did read the lemon, tell me what you thought of the whole story. **

**Don't be so mad with me please. **


	9. Numb and A Surprising Visit

**Me: I'm tired of you Edward. Get out of here!**

**Edward: You don't really want me to leave do you?**

**Me: Hell ya! I want Jasper here now!**

**Jasper: Did someone say my name? Hello.**

**Me: JAZZY! *tackle hugs Jasper* Edward go off with Bella.**

**Alice: Get off my man you bitch! *tackles me***

**Me: *Tackled by a pixie* Help! Alice I only love him like a brother! *is a perfect liar***

**Alice: Oh...**

**Jasper: Wow...**

**Me:Anyway, time for the disclaimer. I do not own Twilight... Just the plot and sex of the story. :) **

**Jasper, Alice, and Edward: ...**

**Me: Edward, didn't I tell you to get out of here! Oh and I hope you enjoy the chapter, I've been rolling around the idea of using Linkin Park in here. So here is Numb and A Surprising Visit. **

**Edward: And get some tomatoes to throw at Double Dee when you realize that this chapter sucks. **

**Me: *hits Edward* I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! *beats Edward with a broom***

**Jasper: *pushes y'all to the chapter* Just read it while I stop these two from killing each other. *meanwhile, Edward and I are fighting and beating each other with rubber chickens (only I can be as weird as this... -.-)***

* * *

BPOV

As Edward and I walked back to the group, happiness was all I felt. Happy to have Edward near me, happy that I don't have any secrets to keep from my family, happy that the Gathering is going perfectly. Everything is now as I had hoped.

After about five minutes of traveling in the forest, we finally got back to the circle. Edward held onto me as we both sat back on our tree branch and leaned against each other. Everyone else just watched us... Creepy. Talk about uncomfortable. About after twenty seconds of staring I cracked.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I screeched. Everyone laughed and I pouted.

"Sorry, but you were quite loud... And listening to your daughter have sex with her boyfriend is something a father does not want to hear," Charlie said smirking.

That made me pout even more, which in result, got Edward to rub my back gently. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly. A clearing of the throat from Jacob made us break away from each other. Bloody werewolf...

"Okay, now that the drama is over, what song is ne-" Jacob was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

What? What person in their right minds would come out at midnight to the Chief's house? I mean, besides the supernaturals. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Did one of you invite someone and they were running late?" I asked the wolves. They shook their heads.

I sighed and went to get the door as it rung again. It was getting on my nerves. I yanked the door open ready to yell at the unknown person before I froze with shock. My mom and step dad, Phil, was standing on the doorstep. What the HELL are they doing here? Ever since I became a vampyre, they wanted nothing to do with me. They hadn't cared about me ever since the Change. The wind started to pick up as my suspicion grew.

"Hi mom, Phil. What's up?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. They held their jackets closer to block themselves from the wind. Like that would happen. The wind picked up even more.

"Hello sweetie," wow haven't heard mom call me 'sweetie' in a while. "We were in the state and thought that we would stop by. I mean, we knew that you like to be awake during the night," she said. Now to her, that made perfect sense.

"Actually mom, I can go out in day here as well..." I said with a forced smile. I really didn't want her to be here, she kicked me out onto the streets when I became what I am. Bitch...

"Oh, really?" Okay that stung... Badly. I heard Charlie come and stop in the hall behind me. Then he spoke.

"Renee... What are you doing here?" I could here the hard edge in his voice. Ever since my mom kicked me out, after he heard my story, he lost the love he felt for her and started to hate her with a strong passion. I mean, I can't blame him. I mean, c'mon how would you feel if your ex-wife suddenly kicks out your child for being Marked, getting involved in something they had no control over? It's just sick.

"Oh, hello Charlie. As I told Bella, we thought it would be nice to stop by and see how you two are doing," she said, innocently. Innocent my vampyre ass! She just wanted to see how much our lives were falling apart! Charlie and I both knew it and actually we are doing great together. Music is a wonderful way to bond you know.

"Oh really? Well, it just so happens we are doing great," Charlie said, then muttered under his breath, "without you here." I snickered. Renee and Phil looked shocked, I thought so.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Phil asked, a hard note in his voice. Renee was looking over my outfit with disappointment. Charlie and I looked at each other with similar expressions. Actually we _did _mind you sick son of a bitch!

"No not at all, come on in," I said with a small smile. Leading the way out into the back yard, I jumped into the tree to sit with Edward. Renee looked around confused. Not surprising... Since she's such a goddamn idiot... Not to mention a whore and slut, I mean seriously, she dumped every boyfriend after a week or so. Phil and Charlie were her only two steady relationships.

"Um, what's going on here?" she asked stupidly.

"It's called a Gathering. Would you like to join us?" Carlisle asked. Everyone seemed to hope she would say no, they all have grown a disliking to her, since she abandoned me.

"Oh yes! I would love to join you!" she squealed. She sat near the fire, good... Maybe I can set her hair on fire... Edward looked at me, probably knowing my plan by the look on my face. He shook his head and I sighed. Fine.

"So before we were interrupted by those two, what song next Bells?" Jacob asked. I smiled. Perfect.

"I was thinking the band song we were working on Jake," I said. He nodded and my band members went to their instruments. Paul at drums, Jacob at guitar, Jared at keyboard, and Quil at discs (that's what I like to call them).

I went on stage and stood at microphone. It had skulls and roses twisted around it. "Okay, my band and I have been working on this one. So please, enjoy. This song is dedicated and inspired by my mom." I said in a sickly sweet voice. She didn't notice, since she was smiling smugly. "This song is called Numb."

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
_Don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Jake and the others say their echo.

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

They say it again.

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

I lean forward and motion my mom to come closer. She does and I sing right in her ear.

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

I smirked as I kept singing. Edward watched me as hate came out of me at my mom. She looked bewildered, confused, hurt, and afraid. Good and I'm not even done. It's time she feels what I did when she turned her back on me.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

Jake and the others say their echo, with smirks on their faces.

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
__(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

___And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you._

I flipped my mom and Phil off as flames circled the lower edge of the stage, my hate really coming out now. The hate I felt for 3 years.

_And I know_  
_I may end up failing too._  
_But I know_  
_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware._  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._  
_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._  
_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) _

The song ended and I glared at my mom. "So what did you think?" I asked them, still glaring at the bitch in front of me. The urge to set her on fire was so strong.

"It was very nice love," I heard Edward say. I smiled up at him and sat on his lap.

"Thanks," I whispered. I snuggled into his chest, just as my mom's annoying voice came into my hearing.

"I, for one, did not like it. It was terrible," she said. I snarled at her. She hates everything I do! Just because I didn't do what she wanted me to, doesn't mean she has to be a bitch about my songs!

"Renee how can you say that? She was great!" Charlie said. He knew why she said that, anyway. It looked like everyone, minus Phil, wanted to rip Renee apart. They really hated her now.

"Okay what's the next song?" Phil said, trying to keep the peace. Oh no, you are not going to talk here! I sent wind to send Phil flying into a tree and used earth for the tree to wrap around him. Much better.

"Phil!" I made Renee stay where she is by earth wrapping around her as well. Much better.

"Okay now that is done, can we continue the Gathering?" Charlie asked, happy that they are getting tortured. I smiled. Like daughter like father right?

* * *

**Me: So what you think? I quite like it actually! :) Review and tell me what you think of it! I quite like Numb in this chapter. It fits so well with how Bella feels about her mother.**

**Edward: Go to hell Deedee... **

**Me: BEGONE DEMON! *hits him with a broom***

**Edward: Fucking BITCH! *hits me with a rubber chicken.**

**Jasper... *watches them and sighs* Just review and I'll try to stop them from killing each other... Again. **

**Alice: *laughing her ass off video taping the fight***

**Jasper: *pushes y'all to the review button* The only way you can help is if you review! Please hurry! Lives are on the line. And no I don't mean Deedee's and Edward's, I mean mine and Alice's if we don't get our asses out of here.**

**Alice and Jasper: *get the hell out of there before Edward and I kill one another***


	10. Goodbye

**Guys this is not a chapter. My life is now over. The love of my life is gone and... It hurts too much to write the fanfics. I'm sorry but I'm not continuing to write anymore. **

**I am sorry for all those who wanted me to continue but... Now that Teitur is gone, I cannot live. He took my heart away when he left and...**

**I'm sorry... **

**Goodbye,**

**DeeDeeCullenforevah.**


	11. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Me: Hey peoplez! I am so pleased with the amount of reviews during the story! I cannot thank you enough.**

**Edward: Yes you can. You stop talking is enough to thank them times a million.**

**Me: Edward! GET OUT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE!**

**Edward: Where will you get the fire bitch? *smirks but it secretly afraid***

**Me: My story Bella! *my made up, cool, fucking awesome, non virgin now Bella comes in* **

**Story Bella: What's up?**

**Edward: *eyes widen and runs like hell out of there***

**Me: Nevermind Bellzy! The big meanie ish gone now! ^_^**

**Story Bella: O...Kay? **

**Jasper: ... Y'all are crazy...**

**Me: Yes, we are and proud of it so shush. **

**Alice: Odd people...**

**Jasper: Agreed.**

**Me: Okay! Enough, here is the next chapter! ... What's the name again?**

**Edward: *comes back drinking a mountain lion smoothie* Oh God! You don't even remember the title...**

**Me: STORY BELLA!... Oh now I remember, it's Better Than Revenge! Oh wait no that's the song I'm listening to... Hold on... *thinks* Oh yes this is called Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Enjoy!**

**Story Bella: Yay! I love this song!**

**Me: Onto the chapter! *marches like a soldier to the chapter***

**Jasper: Oh God... Well it's better then those two killing each other... I got more scars because of that! Fuck you Edward!**

**Edward: If you have forgotten, I can't be fucked! **

**Me: No he can't be.**

**Jasper: Why?**

**Me: Because my yummy boyfriend doesn't like it.**

**Edward: WHAT? You told me it was because you were waiting for another good moment for it.**

**Me: Nope I lied. :) Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

BPOV

Renee stood there. And stood there. And stood there some more. She was currently standing on stage, she wanted to sing, so I let her go... But she isn't doing a damn thing! She looks around and sighs. Well at least she moved a little, I was starting to think she was made of stone. Ironic, I was hoping she did. And she is as ugly as Medusa... No no, nevermind, she isn't that ugly. She puts Medusa's ugliness to shame. That's how ugly she is.

Edward held me close. Then Renee spoke. "Okay, I know I told you all that I was going to sing, but I lied. I just had something to say that all of you should hear," she said. That bitch! She lied... I officially hate her.

"Well, if you had something to say, go ahead and say it!" I growled, along with Jacob and Alice. They are so impatient, but hey so am I. Renee looked nervous and messed with a loose thread on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Well, um... I just wanted to say that, Bella," she looked at me, "I don't know why I kicked you out. I thought you were going to be a bad thing for me and Phil. I thought that you would be evil like the People of Faith thought your kind were demons and I had to do that. I'm so sorry."

I didn't believe her. Not for a second. She was lying to save her ass from all of us. I glared straight at her.

"You think I'm going to believe that? Yeah right, you kicked me out! You let me on the streets! You didn't care about me, all you care about was what others thought! I can't believe you! You kicked me out and haven't contacted me ever since I became a vampyre. Now all of a sudden you come running up and ask for my forgiveness!" I screeched. Renee winced but didn't cower.

"Yes I do Bella. I realize what I did was wrong and I want to be back in your life," was what she said. Haha. Yeah fucking right. I could see that everyone but Phil and Renee agreed with me.

"Well you can't come back into my life. You left me and that's that. Just get off the stage... NOW!" I screamed, my eyes burning with anger. She didn't waste time getting off the stage and flew into Phil's arms, trying not to cry. Wimp. I got back onto the stage and sighed. My anger was melting away into a type of sadness.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard Jasper ask. I said nothing to him, just looked at Jake.

"J-Jake... Can you get the CD?" I asked. Since my vampire family didn't see the last song on the CD, I thought that it would be best if I showed them all it. It may not make sense to you, but after being so angry with my mom, I thought that I should show the Cullens the last one I made. The anger has drained me and reminded me of why they have seen me singing in the first place.

I think it's time they see it. To see Boulevard of Broken Dreams. "But Bella... Are you sure you want them to see it?" Jake asked. Everyone, but the tribe and Charlie was looking confused. I said nothing, only nodded and Jake rushed into house to get the CD. He came back and threw me the disc so I could put it into the projector that I installed in a tree. A screen came down from the bar above the stage, since Jake used the remote for it.

"Okay, I know you are confused but I just want to show you the last song on the disc from earlier," I said. The Cullens nodded and the disc started up again. I sat next to Edward.

_A skinny Bella stands in front of the camera, a guitar in her hands. She plugs the electric guitar into the amps and looked into the camera. A small smile appeared on her face. _

_"Hey camera! I know it's been so long but I haven't had much of a life right now. Just been keeping low and all that. I think I was starting to miss recording songs..." She smirked lightly and walked over to Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Quil. "This is my band! Say hi guys!" _

_"Hey?" They all said at the same time, confused. Bella laughed. _

_"Anyway, me and the band have been working on a new song! I wrote it yesterday and just called these four goof balls to help me out," Bella said, grinning. Jacob snickered._

_"Yeah, we're the goof balls, even though you're the one talking to a fucking camera!" he said, laughing. Bella hit him in the head. "Ow!" She shrugged._

I hit Jacob in the head the same time camera Bella did and laughed. He, of course, pouted. I smirked and turned back to the screen.

_"Anyway, this is called Boulevard of Broken Dreams... I'm pretty sure you know why it's called that," Bella said into the camera, heartbreak in her voice. Jacob started playing his instrument and so did the others. After the intro, Bella began to sing, playing her electric guitar as well._

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

_Bella patted the place where her heart is, making the point of the verse. _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

_Bella pats over her heart again, frowning._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
__'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

I walk alone  
I walk a...  


_Jake and Bella did a guitar solo. Bella staring blankly out at the camera, her eyes clouded slightly._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... 

_Jake and Bella did another guitar solo, some tears falling down her face. Her and Jacob's backs end up pressed together as the guitar solo ends._

_Bella wiped her eyes and sighed. "I hoped you enjoyed the song. This is the last song on this camera. But before I go, I have a confession to make. The pack and Charlie already knows it but the Cullens don't. And if they found this camera and disk and I'm not here, I want them to know my secret," she said. Bella took a deep breath. "I'm a vampyre. Not the ones that the Cullens are. I'm a different type, a type that doesn't sparkle, can eat, sleep... And is more human than the other vampires. I have a treaty with the pack just like they do, but I am allowed to drink the blood of a human._

_"I must be going. Charlie is waiting for me at home. Bye!" Bella said as she shut off the camera. The screen turned black instantly._

**EPOV**

I watched the last song Bella ever recorded and felt the guilt ride up in me. I looked over at my one true love and noticed she wasn't there. I looked all around me and saw she was no where to be seen. How the hell did she get out of here without me knowing?

A clearing of a throat stopped my searching for Bella. Turning around, I saw Charlie smirking at me. "Looking for my daughter eh Edward?" I nodded. "She's up there," Charlie said, pointing to the sky.

Looking up, I saw Bella hovering in the sky, looking at the moon. It was setting, close to the horizon. I looked back at Charlie to see him smiling. "She's ending the Gathering with her favorite thing..."

Charlie didn't say anything, just watched his daughter hover in the air, spinning lightly. I watched her too, all the guilt from earlier gone. Everyone had gone quiet... Well, they weren't speaking but their thoughts were yelling and screaming.

_What is she doing up there? -_Esme

_What's going on? I can't see anything!_- Alice

_She feels so calm, so sure of herself... And happy. Edward get rid of your damn guilt! _-Jasper, sorry man.

_I WANT TO DO _WHAT BELLA'S DOING!- Emmett... Of course.

_I hope she doesn't hurt herself, I don't want to go to work now... It's my day off and the nurses... Ew..._- Carlisle... Um wow?

The wolves basically had the same thought path. And it was near the lines of "Yay! It's happening!"

Charlie was thinking of how proud he was of his daughter and how beautiful she is. That made me smile.

Suddenly, a screech erupted from Bella and she practically flew faster than light to the moon. What... "BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at her. Everyone but my family started laughing. Even from here I could see her smirk. I hope she's going to be alright. Then in a flash, there was something spectacular.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's confusing, I just got bored really bad and I was rushing to update. Sorry and review please. OH AND IF YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY GO AND READ MY OTHER STORY, NOT WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! Thank you and review.**


	12. AN What Should I Do Next! HELP ME!

**Hey guys. I know I hate these things too and it pains me that I have to write another one. I just need some suggestions. **

**-Should the next chapter be a slow or fast dance song?**

**-If a fast dance song, which one, if a slow dance song, which one?**

**-Should I write the home videos after this chapter?**

**I'm sorry about the wait but I have major writers block. It sucks doesn't it?**

**Please tell me what to do!**

**Love,**

**DeeDeeCullenforevah (Dragon)**


	13. Let's Dance!

**Me: Sorry it took so long. I kept rolling ideas around in my head, but now I think I got it... Not to mention the fact that I'm in Florida for vacation.**

**Edward: Shut up and start the chapter already.**

**Me: -.-"" Fine... *mutters* stop being so bossy.**

**Edward: SHUT UP!**

**Me: I do not own twilight or the songs listed below. By the way, this has all the dancing songs so its going to be lengthy... I hope.**

_**Slow Songs**_

**-Crazier by Taylor Swift  
-Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (thanks for the suggestion to kate and dazzleglo) (by the way this one is being sang by Jacob since it's about a girl...)  
-The Only Exception by Paramore (thanks for the suggestion to D-Gray gal)**

_**Fast Songs**_

**-Misery Business by Paramore (again thank you for the suggestion D-Gray gal)  
-Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez  
-Feel That Fire by Direk Bentley (thanks for the suggestion to El  
-We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

**Me: Okay, hopefully this will make y'all happy. *whimpers* This is going to make my hand hurt.**

**Edward: I said shut up. *goes off to watch InuYasha on *'**

**Me: OH MI GOD I LOVE INUYASHA! *screams and watches it over his shoulder***

* * *

EPOV

I watched Bella fly to the moon as something cool happened. There was a flash of light, then I felt warmth flow through me. Looking down at my body, I saw that there was a light in the middle of my chest. It was dim, but it was there. It steadily grew brighter, till it looked like an orb of light. I gasped and almost fell out of the tree.

"I see that Bella is happy that she finally convinced you that you had a soul," Charlie said with a smile. I looked up at the sky and sure enough, Bella was there with a huge smile on her face. So... I have a soul?

"I told you Edward. I told you that you had a soul that wasn't damned, but no you didn't believe me. Never go against me," she laughed. I looked at her dumbstruck and she shook her head, as if she was in disbelief that I didn't think I had a soul. Most likely. "Anyway, time for the last few songs for the night. Lets dance!" she yelled as she landed on the stage. "Slow songs first, then fast. As always," she said into the mike.

Bella walked over to a stereo, putting a disc in. Everyone got up and walked towards the middle of the circle, even my family. Music started and then Bella's voice came through the speakers. I felt a warm hand grasp mine and looked to see Bella standing next to me with a smile.

"This one is called Crazier," she whispered. We started to dance as the words hit my ears. Looking around I noticed the partners. Charlie was with Sue, Paul with Rachel, Jared with Kate, Jacob with Nessie, Sam with Emily, Carlisle with Esme, Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice, and Bella with myself. I smiled down at her and she smiled back as we danced with the lyrics.

_I've never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go_  
_Till you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_Then you came along_  
_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around _

At those words, the guys that were dancing with their partners lifted them off of the ground, there feet hanging as we spinned them around in a circle.

_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know_  
_How that would feel_  
_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_  
_  
You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around _  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around _  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier_

The song ended, but everyone stayed in their lovers arms. Bella's head was on my chest as a new song came up. "This one is Just The Way You Are, Jacob sings it," Bella whispered.

"Nessie, I made this song for you, I hope you like it," Jacob whispered to Nessie, who's real name is Renesmee. His thoughts were nervous as hell but Nessie's was squealing with delight.

"Oh thank you Jake!" she whispered back, then she kissed his cheek softly. I wasn't looking okay? Just Jacob's thoughts were yelling at me.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying _  
_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_The way you are, the way you are_  
_  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

Bella and I swayed lightly, her head on my chest, mine on hers. My eyes were closed, a smile on my face. It fits them perfectly and everyone's thoughts were that of bliss.

"Next is The Only Exception, by me," Bella murmured so quietly I could barely hear. I smiled. This had to be a good one.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_  
_She would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance_  
_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Bella and I stared into each others eyes as we swayed gently. Leaning forward, I caught her soft, warm lips with my own. She kissed me back just as soft as I was and smiled against my lips.

It was over to soon because Bella pulled away from my arms. I looked at her in confusion, till she yelled.

"Next is a fast song called Misery Business!" she yelled. That explains why she moved out of my arms. I miss the contact but hey, I get to see her dance. My head started turning with ideas and I smiled.

_I'm in the business of misery, _  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_  
_She finally set him free._  
_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. _  
_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_She's got it out for me,_  
_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_Just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

Everyone started dancing wildly, even my family, who got themselves sucked into the music. Well, when I say everybody, I mean only the girls. Us, guys were standing on the side, observing with amusement. The girls were thrashing their bodies around, tossing their heads all around, making their hair fling wildly.

I watched Bella, smiling. I'm happy to see her enjoying herself, she was smiling and laughing as the girls made a circle around her. My sisters and mom did it without knowing, the others knew exactly what was going on. Bella started being a ballerina, twirling and spinning gracefully. I was in awe of her movements.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like. _  
_It's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_Just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_just steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got what I wanted now _  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so good._

The girls finally stopped dancing and were breathing heavily. I noticed Bella was breathing the hardest. The pack noticed as well, but didn't stop her as she fell towards the ground. I rushed to help her, but someone grabbed my arm.

Music started up again. Jacob, Paul, Nessie, and Alice stayed in the circle as the others came off to the side. Alice was the only one who knew what was going on since she was blocking her thoughts from me.

I saw Bella start shaking and then she lifted her head, she was laughing. She hopped to her feet and started dancing to the beat. **(if you've ever seen Another Cinderella Story, imagine she's dancing the dance Selena Gomez danced at the very beginning and after that ends, she dances like in the music video)**

_Everybody tells me that _  
_It's so hard to make it _  
_It's so hard to break in_  
_There's no way to fake it _  
_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling _  
_I shouldn't believe in _  
_The dreams that I'm dreaming _

_I hear it everyday _  
_I hear it all the time _  
_I'm never gonna amount to much _  
_But they're never gonna change my mind_  
_Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile _  
_What it takes to make you smile _  
_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Tell me, tell me something I don't know _

_Everybody tells me _  
_I don't know what I'm doing _  
_This life I'm pursuing _  
_The odds I'll be losing _  
_Everybody tells me that _  
_It's one in a million _  
_More like one in billion or _  
_one in a zillion _

_I hear it everyday _  
_I hear it all the time _  
_I'm never gonna amount to much _  
_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile _  
_What it takes to make you smile _  
_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_So here's the track _  
_Like Catrina makes a _  
_wish Medina _  
_Make em say 'I'm ready' _

Bella and Jacob looked towars each other and started to circle each other. Jacob yells out the first line then Bella replies, yelling back.

_Jacob yells: Are you ready for it _  
_Bella yells: Yeah I'm ready for it _  
_Jacob yells: Really ready for it? _  
_Bella yells: Yeah I'm ready for it _  
_Let's get ready for it _

_I'm on my way _  
_I know I'm gonna get there someday _  
_It doesn't help when you say _  
_It won't be easy _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile _  
_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know _  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile _  
_What it takes to make you smile _  
_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know _  
_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Everyone made a pose, they were crouched while Bella was standing in the middle, glaring at my family. It was a playful glare so it was all good. They were all breathing heavily, Bella was red faced, indicating she was dancing the hardest.

"You okay Bells?" Jacob asked, standing up. She nodded and leaned against a tree.

"I'm fine, just tired. I danced fast and hard. So, I am going to take a break, y'all can keep dancing," she said as a song came up. "I know you like the song Feel That Fire," she continued.

The music started up and everyone but myself and Bella got in the middle again. Jacob's voice came up. They started jumping around like crazy, even the guys.

_She wants her nails painted black_  
_She wants the toy in the crackerjack _  
_She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo_

_She wants to wear my shirt to bed_  
_She wants to make every stray a pet_  
_N' Drive around in my truck with no place to go_

_But she needs to feel that fire_  
_The one that lets her know for sure_  
_She's everything I want and more_  
_Her real desire, Is to know I'd walk alone out on the wire_  
_To make her feel that fire_

_She wants a cabin in the woods_  
_She wants to stand where nobody stood_  
_And someday she wants a couple kids of her own_

_She wants to make love on a train_  
_And some days she only wants a break_  
_Hey but she wants what she wants, but man I know I know I know_

_She needs to feel that fire_  
_The one that lets her know for sure_  
_She's everything I want and more_  
_Her real desire, Is to know I'd walk alone out on the wire_  
_To make her feel that fire _  
_Yeah, feel that fire_

_So as long as there's a breath to take_  
_A smile to share, a prayer to pray_  
_A chance to hold her hand to fan the flame_

_She's gonna feel that fire_  
_The one that lets her know for sure_  
_She's everything I want and more_  
_Her real desire, Is to know I'd walk alone out on the wire_  
_Yeah, to make her feel that fire_  
_Ohh feel that fire_  
_She wants her nails painted black_

_She wants the toy in the crackerjack _  
_She wants to ride the bull at the rodeo_

Everyone collasped, laughing and breathing hard. Bella smiled watching them in amusement. I sat next to her and she grabbed my hand, smiling.

"Guys, I know how tired you are so this is going to be a relief for you. We only have ten minutes till the sun rises, so that means only one more song," Bella said, shaking her head. Everyone but Charlie groaned. He yelled in relief.

"Okay okay, the next song is We R Who We R," Jacobs was interrupted by squealing pack girls and Bella. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

Jumping down to the middle, Bella was surrounded by all the girls. They were laughing and Bella had a head set mike put on her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

The music started up and when she started to sing, her eyes snapped open. They were a startling color of amber and yellow. I watched, excited to see her. **(image that they are dancing like in the music video)** Nessie, Alice, and Kate were her back up dancers. She started singing and dancing.

_Hot and dangerous_  
_If you're one of us, then roll with us_  
_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_  
_And we've got hot-pants on and up_  
_And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club_  
_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_  
_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_CHORUS:_  
_Tonight we're going hard_  
_Just like the world is ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb_  
_We'll be forever young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

_DJ turn it up_  
_It's about damn time to live it up_  
_I'm so sick of being so serious_  
_It's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talkin' truth_  
_I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_  
_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_  
_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexy-fied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_[CHORUS]_

_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_  
_DJ turn it up_

_Tonight we're going hard_  
_Just like the world is ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_  
_Our bodies go numb_  
_We'll be forever young_  
_You know we're superstars_  
_We R who we R!_

_OW!_

They stopped dancing and were breathing hard. The first rays of morning light came up and they all disappeared as if there was a virus. Many 'goodbyes' were yelled over the others shoulders as I wrapped my arms around Bella. She leaned into me as the sunlight hit her skin.

It made the Marks on her skin shine in an exotic sapphire blue color. She turned towards me and kissed me softly. I kissed her back just as softly, smiling against her soft lips.

"I love you Edward," she whispered, her hand cupping my cheek. I leaned into her touch and smiled at her softly.

"I love you so much more Bella," I replied. Her eyes softened and her lips curled into a smile. The moment was ruined when Charlie came out the back door holding a box.

"Bells! Renee and Phil left this for you, Charlie said as he set the box on the grass and went back inside, to his bed I bet. Curiousity made me walk over to the box but Bella beat me to it.

She already opened the box and she gasped. "Damn... Home videos!"

I know what we're doing today!

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks. Review please. Please and thank you my readers. By the way... HOME VIDEOS ARE COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER WOOOHOOO!**


	14. sorry its taking so long please read AN

**Hey peeps. I know I'm taking my sweet time updating, but these are the ending credits for Bella singing. I promise that the home videos are coming soon. I just have to get it written up.**

**Writer's block is a pain. Here are the songs for the chapters previously. As I said, ending credits.**

**Chapter one- no song.**

**Chapter two- Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter three- Your Anything by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter four- I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter five- Forever and Always by Taylor Swift, Mine by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter six- no song except White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter seven- Southern Voice by Tim McGraw**

**Chapter eight- Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter nine- Numb by Linkin Park**

**Chapter ten- no song, author's note**

**Chapter eleven- Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Greenday**

**Chapter twelve- no song, another author's note (I know I hate them too, sorry bout this)**

**Chapter thirteen- Crazier by Taylor Swift, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, The Only Exception by Paramore, Misery Business by Paramore, Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez, Feel That Fire by Direk Bentley, We R Who We R by Ke$ha**

**Ending the ending credits. By the way, I never finished a thank you shout out in the last chapter. **

**So here is the complete shout out, sorry it took so long. Thank you for the suggestion of Feel That Fire by Direk Bentley, Elphaba wannabe. **

**I will get the next chapter updated hopefully somewhere near this weekend or maybe next week... And that's only if I'm lucky with writer's block.**

**Thank you for all the support.**

**Love ya's! You guys are awesome! *heart heart***


	15. Into The Home Videos Darn

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to update peeps. Here is the next chapter for Bella Sings and HOME VIDEOS!...**

**Edward: *staying silent***

**Me: What? No comment from the quick picker upper?**

**Edward: *Still silent***

**Me: I have to admit, I like the silence.**

**Alice: I think he's silent because you placed duct tape on his mouth.**

**Me: *hides the duct tape behind my back* I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Alice: Whatever O.O**

BPOV

Why? Why did they have to leave the home videos? That's it, I'm ruined! Once they see my embarrassing moments, I'm never going to be able to show my face again! I rubbed my Mark for comfort, it worked.

Edward grabbed the box away from me and I chased after him. He ran out of my reach and into the forest. I followed him to get the box back. I do NOT want them to watch anything from my past!

We ran through the forest, me chasing after Edward, him running with the box of home videos. I realized we were running towards his house. Dammit.

Edward went through his front door, holding the box to his chest. I came in after him after a second or two. Alice already set up a VCR and I sighed.

Dammit. Looks like I ain't getting out of this one. Plopping myself onto the couch, I waited for torture to come. Alice was squealing, Emmett was bouncing, looking like Alice, Jasper was focusing on calming his brother and Alice, and Rosalie... Well Rosalie was being Rosalie.

I'm happy Carlisle and Esme are actually sitting calmly, though they have big ass smiles on their faces.

"Can we hurry this up? I want the torture to end as soon as possible..." I grumbled. Edward hugged my body to his and I smiled. Now that's what I wanted.

"Don't worry love. I always wanted to see what you looked like when you were a kid," he said with his crooked smile. Urg! He knows I can never say no to that smile of his!

Cheater... I sighed in defeat and leaned in Edward as Emmett looked through the videos. Wait... When was he able to choose first?

"Oh! I want to watch this one! It's called _10 Reasons As To Why Bella Should Never Play Sports_," Emmett said as he put the video in. NO!

I hate this one. I blushed and groaned, burying my face into Edward's chest. Kill me...

* * *

**Finally. Sorry it's short and it took so long. Couldn't think of anything, writer's block and I'm on vacation... Well you already know that.**

**Review please!**


	16. reasons for why bella can't play sports

**Me: Urg sorry I'm so slow. But hey, I updated 2 stories in one night! Not What You Think and Bella's Emo Singing have been updated! :) You have to be happy about that!**

**Edward: *muffled* Damn you bitch! Get this duct tape off my mouth! *with the duct tape on his mouth it sounds like: Dfam you bifh! Ge' thif uct ta'e of mf mouf!***

**Me: *smirks* I'm sorry what?**

**Edward: *groans and tries to get free***

**Me: Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Just the injuries I am going to cause Bella soon! Oh and by the way... I LOVE YOU TEITUR! ! ! ! ! ! ! *blushes* Just a shout out to my boyfriend... **

**Alice: You know Edward's mouth being duct taped shut is quite nice.**** Oh and you and Teitur are so cute together!**

**Me: *groans* Just start reading... *day dreams of Teitur, sighing happily* Oh and I changed it, instead of 10 reasons, there are going to be only 5... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why me? I banged my head against Edward's stone shoulder as Emmett put the tape into the VCR. I sighed and slumped into Edward's chest.

Edward snickered and rested his hands on my stomach, holding me to him. Not that I care or anything. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Then I remembered why I was here... Dammit dammit dammit dammit! Maybe I could slip the box away from everyone...

Alice sent me a look and shook her head. Damn... The TV started and I groaned, mumbling.

"Let my torture begin... AGAIN!" They all laughed and started to watch.

_The screen was black with white scripted words that said "The 5 Main Reasons As To Why Bella Swan Shouldn't Play Sports!" by Melanie Standbirch. _

Wait... She recorded this? Fuck me, I'm going to kill her!

_In the white scripted words, it said "Reason number 1!"_

_ The clip started to show me on my bed, lying back as I tossed a basketball up into the air, then catching it when it came down. I actually looked pretty good and I was maybe thirteen. _

_Melanie came bursting into my room, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Bella Bella Bella-bean!" she screamed. I totally forgot about the basketball that was in the air and as I looked at her, the ball of doom came crashing down and hit me in the face._

_"OW!" I screeched holding my nose, which was bleeding. I rushed into the bathroom and started cleaning my nose. _

_"Holy shit Bella! Are you okay?" Melanie screamed. I screamed back._

_"Oh yeah I'm fine! I just got a black eye and my nose is bleeding like hell! So yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said, cleaning my nose._

_"Okay, so Devin asked me out today!" Melanie screamed happily just as the camera shut off._

Everyone started laughing. Emmett was in hysterics, Alice and Rosalie were giggling, hiding it behind their hands, Jasper was laughing just as hard as Emmett... Even Carlisle and Esme were laughing! Traitors.

Edward was the only one that wasn't laughing. But his body was shaking with silent laughs.

_The screen became black again, the words appearing. It said "Reason number 2!" _

_The video was starting, showing me as maybe a thirteen or a fourteen year old, wearing a soccer uniform. I was guarding the goal, eyes watching the ball sharply. _

_I always like soccer but, due to the incident, I never played again. When the ball came hurtling to me, I caught it, after getting hit in the stomach with it. My breath whooshed out in one breath and I crumpled to the ground. I was gasping for air, wiping my hair out of my eyes. _

_When I got up, you could see my anger. Yeah, I had anger issues back then... I was stalking to the other team's player that kicked the ball and punched the guy in the face. He started slugging his own hits back at me, but I was ducking and dodging, hitting him every time I tried. _

_I got him onto the ground and pummeled his face. I had to be pulled off by six refs and my coach, and he's a big guy! I didn't get into trouble, since I was injured first. I was smug and sat out the rest of the game happily. _

_The camera turned to Melanie and she grinned. "This is another reason as to why not let Bella play sports. She will get pissed at whoever hurts her and beat the shit out of them! Alright bye!" _

_She switched the camera off and the screen was black once again._

Emmett cheered. "Woot woot! Go baby sis!"

Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were staring and smiling at me with amusement. I shrugged and noticed that Carlisle was shaking his head, but he had a smile on his face. Esme was giggling behind her hand.

I turned to look at Edward and he was looking at me in amazement. I blushed.

"Bella... How the hell did you do that to a guy?" he asked. A hint of a smile was on his face and I grinned, shrugging.

"I was mad, I don't like to be harmed during soccer, it's a pain in the ass..." He nodded and looked back at the TV.

_The words appeared again and said "Reason number 3!" _

_I was playing tennis, badly I might add. I kept missing the ball and was getting annoyed. Everyone was whispering and laughing. I missed the ball when I tried to serve it._

_That was my breaking point. I threw the ball up and hit it with the racket full force at my instructor. He wasn't ready, so when the ball came, it hit him... Down there. _

_Melanie burst out laughing while I blushed brightly. The camera focused on my instructor's face, which was twisted in pain. I'm just shocked he wasn't screaming in pain. Though he was on the ground, rolling around, tears escaping his eyes... I gently placed my racket down on the ground and backed away, then walked away, looking as innocent as an angel. _

_Melanie followed me and when we were away from the tennis courts, we busted out laughing loudly. Tears were running down my face and hers as well. We didn't say anything, just kept laughing._

_The video cut off, the screen went black and that was the end for reason 3. _

All the guys were holding themselves, faces showing pity and pain for the guy I probably prohibited to reproduce... Alice and Rosalie were rolling around laughing without even needing to breathe.

I couldn't help but giggle quietly. Emmett turned to me, his eyes wide and wild.

"Bella! What the hell was that?" he screamed. I laughed more and shrugged.

"I'm terrible at sports," was all I said. Everyone nodded and the guys were still looking as if they held pity for the guy... Hehe.

_Now the screen says "Reason number 4!"_

_I was running back and forth, kicking a soccer ball. I was headed towards the goal, but of course being me, I slipped on nothing. Then I sent the soccer ball flying away. _

_"Oh shit!" There was a crash and I winced, still on the ground. You can see my lips moving, whispering something. _

_The camera moved slowly to the side to see what damaged I caused and Melanie gasped behind the camera. There in front of her was a giant wreck._

_The goal was twisted and was on the ground. The soccer ball was in the middle of it all, somehow unharmed. _

_The camera focused on me as I walked past, towards the school building, quickly. My arms were pinned to my sides, hands straight. Melanie stuttered._

_"Um... Wanna pretend we weren't here and we don't know anything?" Melanie asked._

_"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Bella agreed and they rushed into the school to get to class._

_The screen cut off and there fore ended reason number four._

No one said anything.

_"Reason number 5!"_

_"Bella? Bella? Bella!" Melanie was screaming._

_"What?" I said, a pillow over my head. Outside you can see the snow and a small mountain... Snow boarding._

_"C'mon get out of bed! Be ready to go snow boarding in five minutes, got it?" Melanie screeched. Sometimes I really hate my cousin._

_"Alright alright..."_

_FIVE MINUTES LATER!_

_We were at the mountain, my snow board was next to me and I was looking down, breathing heavily. I nodded and I started going down the mountain. _

_I was actually keeping my balance and Melanie was cheering loudly, behind the camera, jumping up and down. A ramp was coming up and I crouched, gaining speed._

_No one noticed that someone was next to the ramp and when I went up, I flipped and accidently hit the guy. I landed perfectly... But the guy had three lacerations on his forehead._

_I skidded to a stop and looked up at Melanie._

_"Already on it," Melanie called the lodge and they shipped the guy I hit to the hospital. "So... That reason was to watch out when Bella plays a sport... You will be injured somehow..."_

_Me and Melanie shouted, "BYE!"_

"Say a word, anyone of you, and you will not see the light of tomorrow," I threatened. No one said anything thankfully.

Instead, Edward searched through the box and pulled out a tape.

"Why To Never Give Bella Sugar," he read. I blushed. I was four!

Why Renee? Why did you record that? Good God help me!

* * *

**There you go. Sorry that I had to change it, I just couldn't think of anything else... **

**Review!**


	17. Candy Bella

**Me: *sighs happily* Ahh, I can get used to this. *sips on my iced sweet tea, my feet propped up on a foot rest, laptop in my lap***

**Edward: *groans* Get off me! *my feet are on his back while he's on all fours***

**Me: Nope. Anyway, I do not own Twilight, just the idea. Please enjoy!**

**Edward: Goddammit woman, get off me or else!**

* * *

BPOV

Urg, why me? As Alice put the tape in, I looked at the ceiling, hoping it would fall and crush the VCR. No such luck.

"Come on Bella, it isn't that bad," Alice said. I glared at her and was tempted to set her closet on fire. Remember, I have the gift of elements? Alice gasped and pouted on me. "You wouldn't would you?"

I shrugged and smirked, then frowned. Shit, the movie is starting...

_"Is it on?" Renee said, looking into the camera. It was so up close, you could see her big nose and wide eyes. She noticed the red light and smiled, then turned to little four year old me._

_I was sitting on my bed, swinging my legs back and forth since they didn't touch the ground. I smiled and waved to the camera before heading off to the kitchen. The camera followed me as I reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of pixie sticks, a box of chocolate, and a box of gummy bears._

_"Uh, sweetheart, I don't think you should eat that much candy before dinner," Renee said from behind me. I shrugged and turned to face her, a wide smile on my young face._

_"But mommy, I just want some pieces of candy, please?" I said, while giving her my pout._

_"Oh alright," Renee gave in. Replacing the pout with a big ass grin I started to eat all the candy in the boxes. Renee didn't notice till it was too late._

_The entire boxes were torn and empty, leaving a very sugar hyped four year old Bella in its wake. I started jumping up and down, screaming at the top of my lungs._

_"Oh no..." Renee murmured as she focused the camera on me. I started to run in circles, screaming._

_"MWHAHAHAHA I HAD CANDY! ! ! ! !" I yelled. Renee panicked and tried to get me to shut up... Which only resulted in me punching her in the face as I passed by her. She didn't like that much._

_I was in the living room and jumping from couch to couch, kicking and throwing the pillows. I admit, I knocked down a few lamps as well._

_"To the people watching, this is why you NEVER give Bella candy," Renee whispered, obviously scared. Little me ran along the walls, literally. When I was back on the ground, I was knocked out, my sugar rush over and taking a lot out of me._

_Renee sighed in relief as she started to clean the room, leaving the camera on the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. When she was done, she focused the camera on a sleeping tiny me._

_"At least that nightmare is over... Bye!" she said as she cut off the camera._

It was silent for a while... Before...

Everyone started laughing their asses off, even Carlisle and Esme! Traitors! I pouted.

"Stop laughing! I was only four!" I whined, leaning back against Edward. They all kept laughing and Emmett looked up.

"Hey Bella?" he asked. Oh no...

"Yeah?"

"Want some candy?" he said, grinning. I threw a pillow at him which hit him in the face.

"Screw you! If you all don't shut up, I'll tie you down with earth and shove every piece of candy I can get my hands on down your throats!" I screamed.

That shut them up.

Alice quickly went back to looking through the box and pulled out a DVD.

"_A Marking_?" Alice read.

Oh crap no! I knew someone recorded this! SHIT!

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I had a terrible writer's block as always...**

**Anyway, review. And I so wish there was a real Bella like four year Bella. I would pay money to see her punch Renee. :)**

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	18. A Marking? Shit

**Me: Okay I'm sorry its taking me so long to update. I promise that I'll try to update faster.**

**Edward: No one cares!**

**Me: Everyone cares!**

**Edward: Just get on with the disclaimer before I rip you to pieces.**

**Me: Someone is PMSing. Anyway, I do not own Twilight... Just the video and plot.**

**Edward: Finally!**

**Me: *duct tapes Edward's mouth shut* Much better.**

**Edward: *Glares and growls***

**Me: *isn't afraid* onto the chapter.**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

I banged my head against the window, careful not to break it.

"Please do not watch that video..." I said while I banged my head. Edward came up behind me, pulling me away from the window. I turned to face him and gave him my best puppy dog pout. "Please?"

Edward looked dazed but then shook his head to clear it I guess. He turned to me with his beautiful, crooked smile, which made me weak in the knees. Damn it...

"Sorry love, but all of us are curious. Please let us," he said lowly with a puppy dog pout. Unfair, he's using my strategy against me. But damn me if he isn't too adorable to pass up.

"Ugh, fine!" I said in defeat, flinging my hands up in the air. Alice squealed and put in the movie. I sighed and flopped onto the couch, sinking deeply into the cushions. Please Nyx help me...

"It won't be that bad," Edward said, smiling. I shook my head.

"It is that bad."

_The film started with me and Melanie were walking down the streets of Phoenix, licking ice cream cones._

_"Okay, so if you could go out on a date with any guy, who would it be? Johnny Depp or that dude from Thor?" Melanie asked after a minute. I stopped walking, adjusting the backpack on my shoulders, thinking over my answer, still licking my ice cream cone._

_"Johnny Depp," I said, walking again. Melanie nodded in agreement. "Okay so who would yo-" I was cut off by a haunting voice._

_I looked over and backed away instantly. You couldn't see the man that was talking and you couldn't hear what he was saying, but you could see his arm rise, palm facing me. Suddenly there was a bright white light and I was on the ground when it cleared. Melanie screamed and hurried, kneeling down beside me. The man was suddenly gone, the camera on the ground next to Melanie as she looked me over. She stopped when she saw my forehead and screamed again._

_"Bella!" she screamed. I woke up then and looked at her._

_"What? What is it? What's wrong?"I asked. "Ow, my head hurts. Please stop screaming," I begged. Melanie instantly shut her mouth, looking as pale as a ghost._

_"B-B-B-Bella, you, you were Marked!" she screeched. I groaned at her screeching, that is till her words registered themselves into my head._

_"WHAT? !" I screamed, jumping up to look in a window, at my reflection. It was silent for a second, then you could hear my scream again. "WHY!" _

_"Let's get home, maybe Aunt Renee knows what to do," Melanie suggested nervously. I nodded, not caring what she said at the moment, too busy staring at the beautiful, sapphire blue Marking on my forehead. I grabbed my backpack, running to my house, leaving Melanie behind me to catch up for herself._

_She picked up the camera and hurried after me. She was right on my tail, still filming._

_"This can't be happening, it just can't be happening!" Melanie whispered behind the camera, in a torn voice. I was way ahead of her and by the time she reached me, I was already at the door, leaning against it and crying. I hadn't gone in yet, my hand was on the knob. _

_Melanie, against her beliefs about vampyres, hugged me tightly in a comforting hug. _

_"Whatever happens Bella, I'll always be by your side," she whispered. I nodded and took a deep breath, then opened the door, basically taking it off its hinges. _

_"Mom! Mom! I need to talk to you about something important!" I yelled. Renee came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dish towel. It was obvious she was doing dishes before I came in, the soap was on her shirt and in her hair._

_"What is it Bella?" Renee said as she looked up at my face, to look into my eyes but stopped when she saw the crescent moon on my forehead. It was silent... Then a scream ripped through the air, Renee's scream._

_I whimpered, covering my ears and closing my eyes tightly as Renee yelled curses at me, saying that I was ruining her life._

_"GET OUT! You are no longer welcome here Isabella!" Renee screeched. I gasped and looked at her with wide, pleading eyes._

_"B-but please, Mom, don't please!" I begged her, stuttering over my words. She wouldn't budge, just glared at me with cold, hard, hateful eyes. You could hear Melanie sobbing behind the camera._

_Renee seemed to finally see Melanie and the camera because she walked passed me and towards her. Her hand came up and slapped the camera from Melanie's stunned hands, shutting off the camera in midair. The last thing you could see was me curled up in a ball on the floor, hugging my knees, and crying heart brokenly._

_The screen turned black._

__It was silent until Esme's sobbing was heard. Then, cold, slim arms were holding me tightly, bringing me into a motherly hug. She was sobbing into my shoulder as she held me tightly to her body.

Esme was shaking with sobs and I hugged her back, my forehead against her shaking shoulder.

"Mom, please stop crying, it makes me want to cry too," I whispered. She slowly stopped crying, but kept holding onto me like I was a life line, probably was too. I sighed happily and noticed that everyone had a small, sad smile, watching the scene between me and my vampire mother.

Esme pulled back slowly, sniffing but didn't let go of my hand. I was still in Edward's lap, and my clothes were kind of uncomfortable. Alice gave me a bag of what I assume are clothes and smiled gratefully. I got up and hurried into the bathroom, taking a deep breath before looking through the bag of wonder.

I smiled brightly. Inside were gray pajama pants, a black tank top that said "Drink Till He's Cute" in pink curly letters, and gray soft looking slippers!I hurried and changed, coming out all nice in comfortable again.

"Thank you Alice!" I said with a wide smile. She giggled and nodded when she saw my shirt. Edward looked back at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed and sat on his lap, kissing his neck.

"Next video," Alice said as she looked through the box. "Hmm, what's this? _Bella Gets Her Revenge!_" Alice said with a wide grin.

I gaped at her in horror. Holy... Shit...

* * *

**Me: There you go. You get to see how Renee reacts when Bella got her Mark.**

**Edward: *is now hog tied and duct taped, staying quiet***

**Me: REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	19. Bella Can Get Her Revenge Baaad

**Me: Welcome back to Bella Can Sing and Home Videos.**

**Edward: *thinking* _I'm not going to say anything, I'm not going to say anything..._**

**Me: *looks at Edward and smirks* Yay, peace and quiet from the brooding vampire!**

**Edward: SHUT UP BITCH!**

**Me: Spoke too soon...**

**Edward: Just hurry up with the disclaimer. **

**Me: Fine Mr. I'm-A-Lonely-Vampire. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

BPOV

I sighed but stayed quiet as Alice put in the video. I winced, watching her. No no no please goddamn no. I groaned and banged my head against Edward's stone shoulder again, hoping to be knocked out. He snickered and placed a pillow on his shoulder so I won't feel the hardness of his shoulder anymore. I lifted my head back up and rolled my eyes at him, making him laugh out loud.

"Okay you two love birds, either you can leave and get a room or stay and watch, you're choice," Alice said. I immediatly got up, only to be pulled back down by a large, familiar hand.

"Oh no you don't love," Edward murmured in my ear, then kissed right below my ear. His kiss sent shivers down my spine, and I hummed happily. Then remembered what was going on and pulled away, turning away from him, arms folded, which made him whimper and pout.

"Alright alright, let's just start..." I grumpled.

"YAY!" Guess who...

If you said Alice... (**Wait for a second and do not read ahead of each word...)**

You...

Are...

Absolutely...

Wrong...

It was Emmett, who we are now facing with a raised eyebrow. He said nothing, just stared at the TV screen. I sighed and turned to face the screen as well, the others following suit. And the video starts.

_You can hear snickers in the background as the camera zooms in on me, my mark shining on my forehead, obviously at the House of Night already, but no tattoos yet._

_I turned to the camera with a wicked smile on my face. _

_"Okay well, my roommate, Lizzy, didn't bother to wake me up and 'forgot' to tell me that the hot water was out this morning, so I think we should get some revenge. She is absolutely terrified of spiders and clowns, I can't wait to see her reaction to this," I said as the door knob on our door started to turn. "Oh shit, that's her!" I pushed the camera girl, Tamy and my two other girls, Amber and Ruby, into my closet, which my roommate never goes into._

_I left the door open a crack so you could see what happens in our room clearly. I had decorated the entire room with clowns and spiders, some hanging in front of the door so when she comes in, she'll get scared instantly. _

_She entered the room, looking down, going through her bag. Then she looked up and froze, seeing the spiders and clowns in front of her. All was silent for a while... Then._

_She screamed bloody murder and started to beat the hanging items with my pillow. Dammit... She was beating them so hard that the feathers were flying everywhere. I groaned to myself, still hiding in the closet, muttering to myself, the camera catching a few words like 'damn', 'flimsy pillow', 'bitch', and 'favorite.' Then she stopped beating the hanging fake clowns and spiders. She was breathing heavy and shaking like a damn leaf. _

_"Stupid spiders, stupid clowns... They are scary little bitches..." she murmured, eyes wide. I laughed and quickly covered my mouth before she could hear me. Tamy, Amber, and Ruby starteed to snicker quietly and I held out my hand for the clown and spider mask that I hid earlier, which was placed there._

_I quickly got into the costume of spider clown and pulled the mask on, looking at the camera._

_"Scary," Tamy commented. I nodded and silently crept out of my closet, closing the door behind me so Lizzy wouldn't see the Ruby, Amber, and Tamy. Lizzy's back was turned towards me which made it way easier for me. I walked up till I was right behind her._

_She must have sensed my presence because she stiffened, frozen... Then she turned, catching sight of me, even though she didn't know it was me since mask covered my entire head._

_She screamed and fainted, which made me laugh out loudly. I pulled off my mask and when I laughed, she woke up once again, catching sight of me as the three in the closet came out._

_Lizzy groaned and fell back, staring at the ceilings._

_"Damn bitches, what the hell is fucking wrong with you? You know I'm terried and I hate clowns and spiders! Assholes," she muttered as she pulled down a fluffy blue pillow from her bed and buried her face in, her black and purple plaid school uniform looking skirt flaring around her. _

_I laughed._

_"That's what you get for this morning biotch," I said, patting her knee as I got up from my squatting position from next to her. "Now get up, dinner's about ready," I finished, climbing out of the costume, tossing it back into my closet, my skirt looking like Lizzy's lying smoothly on my legs, ending at mid thigh. The third former symbol glittering on my breast pocket as my four friends laughed._

_"Okay pup, you can shut off the camera, the prank is over," Lizzy grumbled as she got up, me fixing my knee high black socks and toeing on my black school uniform styled shoes._

_Tamy snickered and turned of the camera after shooting me giving a peace sign. "Bye!"_

I giggled as I remembered it. Ahh good times!

"That was freakin' awesome!" Emmett yelled, staring at the TV. I laughed loudly, then froze when I felt something hard that is connected to Edward's lower region and was pressing against my thigh. I gasped and felt Edward pull me closer, growling in my ear.

"Love... That outfit of yours... You better still have it, and give me a personal show," he growled. I moaned and he instantly brought me into his room.

I'm pretty sure my screams echoed everywhere and could be heard, all the way to New York, maybe even farther, just as Edward wanted as he pleasured and fucked my body as rough as possible.

And. I. Loved. Every. Moment.

* * *

**Aw well there you go. That's this chapter, finally finished! I don't know how much longer this story is going to be, but it's probably near the end.**

**Aww don't be sad, just review and I might reconsider. **

**Love my stories and my reviewers.**


	20. Bella's Dancing Days!

**Me: Heya, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter. **

**Edward: FINALLY! **

**Me: Yeah yeah whatever Cullen. Anyway, I do not own Twilight.**

**Edward: *throwing a party***

**Me: *calling the vampire cops***

**Edward: *gets arrested* AWW COME ON!**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

Edward and I came down soon after a couple of rounds of amazing sex. I was giggling an dtrying to fix my hair and clothes, trying to look at least a little bit presentable. Everyone was looking at us with wide eyes, which was quite comical really. I grinned happily as I sat on the couch, Edward placing me on his lap.

"Have fun you two?" Emmett grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Edward growled in my ear. I shivered and Alice shook her head.

"Not again, we have two more videos to do, so don't even think about it," Alice growled. I cringed into Edward, making him hold me more protectively. Alice rolled her eyes and went back to going through the box. As she said, we only had two videos, which is great for me. Only a few more hours of endless torture. "Got one! It's called _Bella's Dancing Days_."

I groaned once again and closed my eyes. No, no, no, no, no! NO! Why did they have to make this one? I always get so embarrassed about my dancing.

The screen turned light as Alice put in the video and sat on Jasper's lap. I shifted into a kitten and sat on Edward's lap comfortably. He laughed quietly and started petting me softly, making me purr out happily.

Then, it started.

_The camera focused on me, I was about four years old and was in a ballet tutu, it was black and frilled with blue._ **(Holy hell, that rhymed!)** _I stood out from the crowd, since I was in the middle and upfront, plus my tutu stood out from the pink ones. When Renee tried to get me a pink tutu, I basically threw a hissy, bitchy fit._

_We were in the middle of a recital when suddenly, someone screamed from the back. We all stopped and looked at the little girl that was crouched and shaking. Everyone in the crowd started laughing, which made me blush, even though I wasn't the one that was being laughed at. Just the fact that they were laughing at something that I was in, made me embarrassed. Even at a young age, I wanted everything I was in to be good..._

_I grabbed some of my friends and whispered in their ears, making them grin and nod happily. The three of us went into the middle of the stage and crouched down, while the other ballerinas were ushering the shaking little girl behind stage. _

_The music started and soon, my friends and I were dancing in a fast pace tempo, our feet barely touching the ground._

_Even though we were in a tutu, we were able to do some cool moves. For example, at the end of our preformance, my two friends got on one knee and held out there hands to each other, waiting._

_Then, out of no where, I came in, backflipping and cartwheeling. On the the final backflip, I twirled around, twisting and landed right in my friends, hands, arms up. By then, everyone wasn't laughing, they were claping in amazement. We bowed and the curtain came down. That was the end._

_Then, the screen became lighter once again._

_It showed me, in a blue beanie, a blue tank top with half a black jacket, black jeans and tennis shoes. I looked about fourteen and Renee was gushing over how cute I looked. I sighed and flicked Renee in the forehead, trying to get her off my back. _

_"Mom, I'm going to be late! I have to go NOW!" I said, stomping out to the car, grabbing the keys. Phil was looking at me disapprovingly, but I didn't care. I just pushed past him and got into the driver's seat. Even though I was fourteen, I already knew how to drive. I locked the doors so Phil couldn't try to stop me. Before I all this happened, I also took the camera from Renee, placing it on the passenger seat. _

_Putting on my seatbelt, I turned towards the camera with a smirk. "This is how I drive!" And with that, I put it in reverse, backed out, put it in drive and then was speeding off to my night dance. Renee didn't know about it, she thought I was going to my friends house, since night dancing was kind of illegal in Phoenix _**(Not sure if it is, just go along with it!)**_ I continued to speed down the road, towards the hidden ally that my group was waiting at. The roads were deserted as I slowly drove into the ally. Now that I think about it, I should've just taken the Yamaha... I parked in a hidden spot and got out. _

_My group was waiting for me with big smirks. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. The girls were wearing the same exact outfit as me. The guys were wereing black jeans and a dark blue polo. These were the colors we agreed on, black and blue. After all the greetings were made, we waited. _

_It wasn't long till we heard voices and quiet footsteps. They were here. The camera had a perfect view from the car so yeah._

_The leader, a guy in black and silver, stepped forward, and as did I. We had a glare off and backed away from each other. _

_"It's time!" I said loud and clear. And with that, my group got into position. Us girls were next to light poles, the guys were crouched in position in front of us. Then, it started. _

_The guys' voices came out as one, the girls, including me, clinging to the poles, dancing, the guys break dancing_.

_Turn it up some_  
_Alright boys, this is her favorite song _  
_You know that right _  
_So, if we play it good and loud _  
_She might get up and dance again _  
_Ooh, she put her beer down _  
_Here she comes _  
_Here she comes _  
_Left left left right left _  
_Whoo_

_Husslers shootin' eightball _  
_Throwin' darts at the wall _  
_Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall _  
_Here she comes, Lord help us all _  
_Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair _  
_Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault It's so hard not to stare _  
_At that honky tonk badonkadonk _  
_Keepin' perfect rhythm _  
_Make ya wanna swing along _  
_Got it goin' on _  
_Like Donkey Kong _  
_And whoo-wee _  
_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma _  
_There outta be a law _  
_Get the Sheriff on the phone_  
_ Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on _  
_That honky tonk badonkadonk _  
_(Aww son)_

_Now Honey, you can't blame her _  
_For what her mama gave her _  
_It ain't right to hate her _  
_For workin' that money-maker _  
_Band shuts down at_ _two _  
_But we're hangin' out till three _  
_We hate to see her go _  
_But love to watch her leave _  
_With that honky tonk badonkadonk _  
_Keepin' perfect rhythm _  
_Make ya wanna swing along _  
_Got it goin' on _  
_Like Donkey Kong _  
_And whoo-wee_  
_ Shut my mouth, slap your grandma _  
_There outta be a law _  
_Get the Sheriff on the phone _  
_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on _  
_With that honky tonk badonkadonk _  
_(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

_We don't care bout the drinkin' _  
_Barely listen to the band _  
_Our hands, they start a shakin' _  
_When she gets the urge to dance _  
_Drivin' everybody crazy_  
_ You think you fell in love _  
_Boys, you better keep your distance _  
_You can look but you can't touch _  
_That honkey tonk badonkadonk _  
_Keepin' perfect rhythm _  
_Make ya wanna swing along _  
_Got it goin' on _  
_Like Donkey Kong _  
_And whoo-wee _  
_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma _  
_There outta be a law _  
_Get the Sheriff on the phone_  
_ Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on _  
_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk _  
_Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do _  
_It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey _  
_It's for the badonkadonk)_

_The girls jumped from their light poles and landed on the boys, making a pyramid, with me on top. Suddenly, there were sirens and screaming. I gasped and jumped off of the group and ran to the car, driving quickly away. I knew my friends would be able to get away on their own. _

_I drove home, unnoticed. The lights were out and there were no sounds as I pulled into the drive way. As I crept into the house, I heard Phil's snores and Renees jumbled mumbles. _

_I tiptoed to my room, after placing my keys in the key bowl and did a small victory dance! I'm home free! I turned the camera to me with a big ass grin._

_"YES!" I whisper yelled. Then, there were creaks in the hall and I quickly went under my covers. Renee opened my door and noticed my sleeping body. She must think that I got home a few minutes after she went to bed. I pretended to sleep peacefully so she left and I smirked into the camera. "Goodnight and remember, illegal dancing may be risky, but it's fun as hell," I said with a grin then turned off the camera_.

"Oh," Alice started.

"My," Rosalie muttered staring at the screen.

"God," Edward finished which made me give him a look. I shifted back into a human, from my cat form. He looked back at me with giant eyes and I blushed.

"Yes, I did Night/Moon Dancing, and yes it was illegal. No I never got caught, therefore I never got arrested and neither did my group," I said in one breath. "So now that that's out of the way, can we please get onto the next video?" I begged.

Esme was staring at me with wide eyes, as was Carlisle. Everyone was silent, staring at me now. I got up and glared.

"Stop staring! Just because I danced that way, doesn't mean I'm any different," I said with a growl. Tears were in my eyes and I turned and ran into the forest. In mid stride, I shifted to a wolf, and ran through the forest. My marks stood out from my black fur.

I went to the one place I knew I would find peace. The meadow.

* * *

**Me: There's the next chapter. Bit earlier than I thought but hey, its better than nothing.**

**Edward: *running from the jail mates* HELP!**

**Me: *laughing* mm no!**

**Edward: Please! I'll do anything!**

**Me: Anything?**

**Edward: YES!**

**Me: Alrighty then, say that you love my story!**

**Edward: NO WAY!**

**Me: Fine, then I won't help you.**

**Edward: ACK OKAY! I love your story, there happy?**

**Me: Yes, Bako, Larry, you can stop now.**

**Jail mates: Okay Deedee**

**Edward: The fuck? !**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	21. Time Is Nice But Family Is Way Better!

**Me: Well, here we are, the last chapter.**

**Edward: *out of jail and throwing a party, singing happy day***

**Me: Ugh... Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Oh and please read my other stories after this chapter. Though I am sad to see this one go, I am happy to say that I have more ideas coming our way.**

**Edward: *groans* Dammit..**

**Me: And you, Edward, will not be taking part of the author's beginning notes ever again!**

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

I groaned and glared at my family. They were still staring after Bella, everyone's thoughts in shock. They never, ever thought that Bella would do something like that. But I have to admit, she looked so sexy doing it, even though she was only fourteen.

"Really? Really?" I growled out, and didn't wait for an answer. I just turned and ran after Bella. I caught her scent going towards the meadow. I ran towards that direction and slowed down when I was a yard away. Taking a deep breath, I walked the remaining lengths towards the meadow and stopped when the sun hit my skin. I started to sparkle, throwing rainbows in all directions.

I heard a growl and sigh, looking up to see a wolf with Bella's vampyre markings on its body. Bella!

"Bella, please, shift back please so I can talk to you," I asked quietly.

She shifted back to her regular self, and sat in the middle of the meadow, legs crossed, looking away from me. I almost begged her to not keep those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers away from me.

"There's nothing to talk about, it was a long time ago, get over it!" she growled out. I winced and sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders in comfort. She leaned into me without argument, which made me happy. Then I felt her trembling and sniffs coming from her. She was crying!

I brought her closer to my body so that she was basically on my lap. Where she belonged. "Sh, sh, don't cry love. I loved the dance, it was so beautiful and sexy," I murmured in her ears. She looked up with watery eyes and I almost wanted to kill my family and myself for making this beautiful angel in my arms cry her eyes out.

"Really?" she asked timidely. I nodded with a small smile and kissed her lips softly. She kissed me back and I knew that was where I wanted to be forever.

TPPOV (Third person)

While Edward and Bella sat peacefully in their meadow, back at the house, the rest of the Cullens were watching the last video. For the lack of better word, they were shocked to what they saw.

_They heard Bella's voice behind the camera, coming up to a white mansion. Cullen Manor. "Hey camera, well this is the Cullen Mansion. I wonder if anyone's home," she spoke quietly. Apparently too quietly for any vampires to hear her._

_She walked slowly into the house, coming in quietly. The camera swiveled around, noticing Jasper and Emmett locked in a video game battle, again. _

_"The big one is Emmett and the blond is Jasper. Be warned, you never want to get in between their video games... I should know, I tried."_

_The camera turned to the kitchen and Esme was standing at the stove. "And this is the beautiful, motherly Esme. Mmm, by the smell of it, it looks like she's cooking some chicken alfredo. God I love her cooking!" Bella praised, moaning quietly. _

_Then she started walking up the stairs, stopping outside Alice's room, peeking in. Alice was sitting at her desk, bent over her sketches of designs, completely out of it. "And that is the bubbly, lovable, yet shop-aholic Alice... Never go shopping with that girl!" Bella warned and she went through the halls. She saw Rosalie looking at herself in the mirror, completely absorbed in herself._

_"This is Rosalie... Yeah, can't say anything nice about her at the moment," Bella hissed quietly._

_She continued to walk down the hall and stopped outside of Carlisle's office. Bella motioned the quiet signal with her index finger pressed against her lips and peeked the camera into the office._

_"And this is Carlisle, the father and leader of the vampire clan. Not to mention, world's best doctor... Yeah I'm going to need to come visit him soon I bet," Bella grumbled._

_Bella quickly hurried up the stairs, gracefully for once, towards Edward's room where music was playing. _

_"And this is my Edward, handsome, sweet, loving, gentlemanly, etc etc vampire boyfriend," Bella said as she snuck the camera to take a peek at the handsome vampire that had his eyes closed. _

_Bella positioned her camera to look at her and smiled._

_"Well now you met the Cullens/Hales. My new, vampire family! Bye!" Bella waved as she shut off the camera._

Everyone was staring at the screen and then they were giggling.

"Right on the mark!" Alice said. Rosalie was pouting, upset that she wasn't spoken about... Ironicly. Emmett was actually being quiet and snickering quietly, not booming his laugh. Jasper had an eyebrow raised.

Esme had her hand over her unbeating, yet loving heart and if she could cry, she would be. Bella meant everything to her and hearing the words she spoke about Esme, made her heart swell with love.

Carlisle was smiling and rolling his eyes. _Oh yeah, she visited me many times._ All and all, the Cullens could not have a better life than they do now, with Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~~~ Ten years later~~~_

Bella and Edward sat on the couch, smiling and watching as their six year old daughter, Aurora, played dress-up with Alice and Rosalie. Over the past few years, Edward and Bella were able to have their first beautiful baby girl. Already, Aurora, had such dark brown hair that had some bronze highlights and bright green eyes from Edward's human years. She had Bella's form and face, everything was a perfect mix of her and Edward.

Aurora also had powers from her parents. Her powers were the ability to control water and air, the ability to shift to cat and dog family animals, some mind reading, and her personal gift of showing people her thoughts with a single touch.

Bella hadn't changed a bit, in her looks, her age, or her personality. She was still stubborn, self-less, and loving, but shy and soft spoken. She was still eighteen and still had her Markings. Bella only covered them up when it was time to go to school, otherwise, she let their beauty show. However, Bella had some sad times over the last decade. A year ago, Charlie was shot in the chest on duty when he was helping a hostage escape in Port Angeles. Thankfully, he didn't die because of that. No, he just had to go through major surgery. Over the last decade, Renee had not contacted Bella in any way or shape, which Bella was happy about, though she was curious as usual. So, she searched up Renee and Phil. What she found, she was pleasantly surprised.

Renee is now in jail for drug possession and assualt on a cop. She has to spend twenty years, and parol... Considerin she did quite some damamge to the poor man. Now, Phil, made Bella laugh. Phil was now living in a tenement, in the ghetto of Phoenix, living his days to drinking alcohol, mumbling that he was waiting for Renee. Yeah, right.

Edward was the same heart-throb to all the girls, but made it quite clear he loved Bella when they got married. Oh yes, they got married. His ring now sits on Bella's pale finger, and vice versa. Edward has been in pleasure and happiness for the decade. He has a beautiful, sweet daughter and his mate for a wife to spoil and love for all of eternity. He couldn't ask for more.

Alice and Jasper once again got married and had a honeymoon in Hawaii, though they stayed in till night, which they didn't mind.

Emmett and Rosalie got married, again as well, but they had a honeymoon in Paris, and we all know what they did.

Carlisle and Esme are happy and at peace with their family.

Everyone got back together with the family two years ago and by then Charlie was healed fully and back to work.

All and all, everyone has a good, fairytale creature-filled life.

* * *

**Me: IT'S OVER! And I have to admit, I like this chapter.**

**Edward: Fianlly, over! *runs away***

**Me: Whatever, please review and look out for new stories. Please read my other stories as well. :) My first finished story that is not a one shot (refering to Tuck Everlasting). So yeah, review, check out my other stories, and look out for new stories. Don't forget about me!**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**So I know that you all have been waiting for chapters but I've been looking back over all the chapters I have previously written and they just looked… Off and not as good as they could be. **

**However, I'm not sure if I should rewrite them or leave them as they should be. So I've decided to let my readers help me and put it to a vote. **

**The vote is that I should rewrite the chapters for: **

**Bella's Emo Singing (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Bella Is a Demi God (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Not What You Think**

**Angel In the Surf**

**Bella Can Sing AND HOME VIDEOS! (Title will change however)**

**So please help me decide and vote whether or not I should rewrite the stories. They really do bother me. **

**Thank you,  
DeeDeeCullenforevah**


End file.
